Waiting Through Time
by AddlerWoman6
Summary: Summary to come...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please be patient with me.

I only own my character, Evelyn and anything you do not recognize associated with Marvel and Captain America.

* * *

"Is it safe to say that they rejected you again," a soft, feminine voice said over the soft sounds of shoes against the pavement.

"It is, but that doesn't stop me," a male responded. The pair walked close together, not intimately, but that of friends. The female towered over the male, despite him being older than her, though you couldn't tell. She heaved a deep sigh.

"Steve," she muttered quietly, "this is the fourth time you've applied. What's going to make the next one different? What's going keep this next one from getting you in trouble? You know lying-"

"Yeah I know Evelyn but I can't give up," Steve Rogers raised his voice to his companion. "I can't," he whispered. Evelyn heard him, her warm chocolate eyes shining with compassion.

"Come on," Steve said suddenly, his voice grating to hide the onslaught of fresh tears that might have been shed due to another failed enlisting attempt. "Let's go watch a movie." Taking her hand, he guided Evelyn to a well-known movie house in the area as a distraction. She knew that's all this was, another distraction until he would go and try to enlist in the army again.

The pair nestled themselves in the middle section of the theater, after Steve, being the gentleman that he was and paid, and sat in a comfortable silence. Steve with his right arm propped up on the arm rest of said side, vaguely leaned his face in his hand, staring admirably at the propaganda commercials. Anyone could see his desire to be part of the effort reflecting in his big blue eyes. Evelyn on the other hand sat stiffly in her seat, one beige hosed colored leg crossed delicately over the other, arms crossed tightly to her chest in a defensive position. The war had already taken her father and brother from her, now she clung to the thought of Steve never leaving due to his numerous health problems. She understood his hatred for bullies, due to the fact that he himself was always being bullied. She just wished his passion didn't run so deep that he would constantly break the law to be shipped off.

"War continues to ravage Europe," the big screen exclaimed over blaring trumpets, "But help is on the way! Every abled body young man is lining up to serve his country."

Evelyn's eyes slid over to Steve. She could see the wanting in his gaze burning the screen.

"Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work Timmy!"

"Who cares," a male shouted from in front of him. Evelyn narrowed her eyes and looked for the perpetrator. Even though she didn't completely agree with it all, that didn't give anyone to disrespect any efforts to engaged citizens in defending their country.

"Play the movie already," he shouted again. Evelyn's eyes scanned the back of the patron's heads.

"Hey, you wanna show some respect," Steve whispered but she could hear the underlying anger in his raspy voice. This kept the greasy sounding man quiet. Evelyn only hoped that it would be enough.

"Lets go! Get on with it," the man shouted again. Evelyn quickly glanced around the crowed room. Visibly, the man was making everyone one uncomfortable, but no one was making a movie to stop him.

"Hey just start the cartoon!"

"Hey, you wanna shut up," Steve leaned forward in his chair to the offender, clearly upset with the whole ordeal. The man stood up and her heat sank. The grease trap sounding man stood at an almost 6 foot stature and had an overly average build. Evelyn glanced over and saw Steve take a very deep breath, tense up and square his shoulders back. The tension was palpable for everyone around. The movie continued to play on in the background. Evelyn knew this wasn't going to end well at all for Steve.

"Don't follow me Evelyn," Steve whispered softly, only for her to hear, before the large man grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, dragging him into the back alley.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an impossible request, to leave her friend at the mercy of a man twice his size. Evelyn, despite her best efforts, remained glued to her seat for a good few minutes before soughing out the pair. Rather than take the emergency exit like the men before her had done, she opted to use the front door and turn into the alley. At a distance, she saw the large man lumbering over what was most likely Steve among the trash offered in the streets. The garbage cans clanged noisily together as Steve pushed himself off the ground. Evelyn stalked closer to the fighting pair, mind empty for once. She knew she had just as much chance fighting against this man as Steve did. From the looks of things, it wasn't a very big chance at all. She only prayed that her heels didn't give her away to the main before she wanted to be known.

The man swung his right fist in a wide arch, nailing Steve on the cheek. Evelyn faltered in her step and the sound of the skin to skin contact, but continued to cautiously make her way back. Again, Steve landed among the trash but not falling. Instead, he grabbed a lid from one of the cans, holding it between him and the man as a laughable shield. The man only took a second to regard the make shift defense before grabbing it with both hands and tossed it far away from them, and close to Evelyn. He swung and hit Steve once more. Down he went again, before quickly picking himself back up trying to shake off the affect that this stranger was having on him. Evelyn bent down and retrieved the garbage lid that had been discarded her way. Neither men had noticed her presence yet.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you," the man said.

"I can do this all day," Steve breathed heavily. Evelyn watched has he bounced around on his toes, as if he were in a boxing match before wildly swinging his right arm at the man. The bully blocked with his left before delivering another stellar hit to the face of Steve. Evelyn had had enough.

"Hey," she shouted, calling the attention away from Steve. The man looked over his shoulder, smirked and turned fully to face this girl who dared to intervene.

"Enough is enough," she said, eyes narrowing in anger. This only caused the man to smirk more.

"Oh yea? What are you going to do about it sweetheart?"

Without a second thought, she launched the lid with a flick of her wrist. The metal lid soared though the air and hit him right between the eyes. She couldn't have asked for a better shot. He yelped in pain, much like a wounded dog, taking a step back. Once he recovered, he was livid. Evelyn paled at this. She hadn't planned ahead. In fact, she hadn't planned anything at all. The man advanced on her with murder gleaming in his blue eyes. Everyone was so distracted that they didn't hear the confident sound of booted feet quickly making their way to the scene.

"Why you little-"

"Hey" a velveteen voice intervened, "Pick on someone your own size."

Evelyn knew that voice and her shoulders sagged with relief. The familiar shadow of a man loomed over her comfortingly and the smell of aftershave and sandalwood caught her nose. A long, army brown color covered arm shot passed her and grabbed onto the shirt of the problem of the hour and swung him around to the mouth of the alley. Evelyn turned and smiled at the back of her hero before making her way to Steve. She offered her arm as support for him to stand as she watched the man in uniform work his magic. The man swung at but the solider just calmly stepped back before delivering a huge right hook of his own. The connecting of the fist was successful, so much so that the man did a 180, giving the solider the opportunity to land a graceful kick to his back. With a cry of pain, the bully took off running shamelessly after being put in his place. Evelyn helped Steve stabilize with his back to the building, leaning over to get this barring. She rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched," the solider addressed the small man. Evelyn rolled her eyes at his snark.

"I had him on the ropes," Steve muttered. The soldier turned and gave a heavy hooded look at Evelyn.

"And what," he began in a smooth, condescending tone, "where you thinking by throwing that?"

"I had to defend his honor," she replied gesturing to Steve.

"You do know, it's supposed to be other way around, right?"

"And you do know he's right here and can hear everything," Steve butted in harshly. The solider bent down and retrieved a piece of paper that had fallen during the scuffle.

"How many times is this," he unfolded the paper glancing at it briefly.

"You're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form."

"Don't bother Bucky," Evelyn said taking a step away from Steve to give him some breathing room. "I've already tried."

"And seriously," Bucky continued, folding the paper once more. "Jersey?"

Steve, who had just managed to stand on his feet, noticed that his lifelong friend was in uniform. His brow furrowed in thought.

"You get your orders?"

Evelyn looked at Bucky too, waiting for the answer. Bucky, with a slight nod of his head, licked his lips nervously. Evelyn's eyes mirrored heartache of what was about to come. Bucky looked down, thought better of it, cocked his head to the left with pride and proclaimed, "The 107th." Evelyn's heart dropped. Exactly what Steve had wanted, much like his father before him.

Bucky continued.

"Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

Steve huffed in disbelief and shook his head at the ground.

"I should be going," he whispered. Evelyn looked at him in sorrow. He dusted off his hands and looked at Bucky. Everyone one stood there silently. A grin suddenly broke out of Bucky's face before he laid a friendly hand on Steve's shoulder and took Evelyn around the waist, turning them out of the darkening alley.

"My last night," Bucky exclaimed, "I got to get you cleaned up."

"Why," Evelyn asked.

"Where are we going," Steve pestered. Removing his had from the shoulder and tossing Steve's failed enlistment forum to the side, Bucky passed off a newspaper to him. Evelyn craned her neck to look as well.

"The future," Bucky said with only a mild case of excitement. The headline showcased a magnificent building in the shaped of the Earth. 'World Exposition of Tomorrow' it screamed. It certainly looked interesting to say the least.

It was dark when we all arrived at the exposition. Huge spot lights and multicolored fireworks painted the sky. Evelyn smiled widely, walking between the two men, her eyes trying to capture everything surrounding them.

"I don't see what the problem is," Bucky said, his hands dug deep in the pockets of his uniform. "You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know there's three and a half million women here?"

"Really," Evelyn scoffed. "Is that all you think about?"

"Well I'd settle for just one," Steve said pointedly looking at the ground.

"You know," Bucky said taking Evelyn' tiny waist in his large hand, "if you'd just give me a chance, I could make you the happiest girl in the world."

"Oh please," Evelyn said placing both hands on his firm chest and slightly pushing him away, "I am not about to become another one of your many notches in your bedpost."

"Are you sure? It is my last night," Bucky smirked devilishly.

"Everyone deserves more than just a pretty face and a one night stand Barnes."

Bucky sighed dejectedly. Steve watched the interaction haphazardly. This wasn't a rare occurrence by any means.

"Good thing I thought of a contingency plan," Bucky muttered waving his right hand in the air.

"Hey, Bucky!"

The group looked up. By a large statue were the twins Connie and Bonnie who were well-known around the area. Evelyn rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I'll catch up with you two later," she mumbled before walking away with her head down.

"Evelyn you don-"

"Let her go Steve, she'll be ok. We have a couple of pretty ladies to attend to."

Steve heaved a great sigh of defeat, really not wanting to go along with Bucky's many shenanigans for once.

Evelyn made her way slowly around the pavilion, soaking up as much as she possibly could surrounded by all the amazing marvels. A robotic voice was looped on the loud speakers, "Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the World of Tomorrow."

She pushed her way through the thick throng of people milling about the area. Children ran rampant through the legs of adults who idled by each display. Trumpets began to play in the distance. Applause was starting. Evelyn managed to secure a spot only a few rows from the grandiose stage where a beautiful car sat behind a row of performers. Someone knocked softly into her shoulder and she noticed Steve looking less than excited to be standing there. Evelyn smiled at him, snatching a piece of popcorn from the bag in his hands.

"Double date not going so well," she pestered friendly. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Not my cup of tea," he indicated with his head behind him. Evelyn looked over her shoulder and found the twins on one side of Bucky, with all attention on Stark who was set to make an appearance soon. Bucky's hooded blue eyes, slid over to meet hers, ignoring his new found party. She blushed a faint pink and offered him a small grin, biting her lower lip.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice said loudly with the aid of a microphone. Evelyn looked back to the stage, her focus on Howard Stark. He was a dashing looking man that ooze confidence and charisma in his black suit, with a genius IQ to boot. "What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?"

This caused a stir among the crowd. Evelyn stood on her toes to get a better look, her interest spiking through the roof. The ladies of the stage removed the wheels from the display car.

"With Stark Gravitic Reversion Technology, you'll be able to do just that." Stark turned to a control panel, fiddled with a knob and lever. The car, or Stark's modifications where the wheels should have been, came to life, humming with energy. The car rose from the stage. Higher and higher the car rose, the crowed was almost silent in all. Howard turned to the audience with a wise grin on his face, proud of this accomplishment. Evelyn's eyes were the size of saucers. Her mouth hung wide open in shock, not only at the display, but with admiration of Starks genius.

The car sparked before plummeting to the stage again. There were gasps stringing along in the audience as the car provided a mini explosion. This didn't seem to deter Stark one bit.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?"

The crowd applauded and cheered, no one more than Evelyn. She glanced over to Steve, taking note that his attention was clearly removed. She followed his gaze to a poster. Uncle Sam, with a menacing finger pointed back. Despite her heart falling in her chest, she followed him to the recruitment booth they had set up.

"Are you really going to try again," she asked, watching him stand on a steel platform. In front of the duo was a portrait of a platoon of men, the first one without a face. The idea was to stand on the platform and place your face there. It was supposed to encourage young men to enlist. Poor Steve barely made it over the collar of the shirt in the frame.

"I won't stop until I'm in Evelyn."

"Come on," Bucky's smooth voice broke through. "You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing." He looked over at Evelyn expectantly. "Unless you'd rather dance with me of course."

"You just don't know when to give up, do you Sarg," Evelyn threw a smirk of her own at him.

"You go ahead," Steve cut in, "I'll catch up with you."

This only seemed to annoy Bucky who looked at his friend with distain written on his face.

"You're really going to do this again," Bucky breathed heavily.

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck."

A look of heartache overcame Evelyn.

"As who, Steve from Ohio," Bucky continued his onslaught. "They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you."

Steve had the decency to look down bashfully.

"Look," he started raising his head once more, "I know you don't think I can do this."

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war."

Evelyn watched the pair of friends with an empathetic gaze. She knew there was no talking Steve out of enlisting again, despite the good points that Bucky would make.

"I know it's a war Buc-"

"Then why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

Despite the arguing pair, Evelyn focused on an older man attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation between the boys. Her eyes narrowed at the obvious intruder. The old man met her gaze, pressed a long finger to his lips in a quiet gesture. Evelyn's brow furrowed in confusion. He only offered a friendly wink before her attention was brought back to the fight at hand.

"Yes! Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky."

"I don't wanna-"

"Bucky come on," Steve exaggerated, "There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right," Bucky nodded in anger, his jaw clenching in anger. "Cause you got nothing to prove."

It was silent long enough for the boys to take a deep breath and collect their barring. Evelyn released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Hey Sarge! Are we going dancing?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes heavily at one of the twins' interruption. Bucky saw this and smirked. He addressed Evelyn one more time.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night with me?"

She scoffed.

"And have you ditch those two lovely broads you worked so hard to obtain? I'll pass. Besides, someone should stay with Steve," Evelyn placed a comforting hand on said man's shoulder. Bucky about faced with his arms spread open invitingly.

"Yes, we are."

He turned once more to his two best friends, before rocking backwards on his heels. . He looked pointedly at Steve.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

Evelyn gave a small snort of laughter.

Bucky shook his head in disbelief.

"You're a punk."

He embraced the smaller man warmly.

"Jerk," Steve mumbled in his shoulder.

"Be careful Bucky," Evelyn whispered receiving a hug of her own. She buried her nose in his collar, taking one more deep breath of his scent. Who knew if she would ever see him again? Soft lips pressed a smooth kiss to her forehead before they pulled apart.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to spend the night with me?"

Evelyn laughed well naturedly.

"Tell you what. If you make it back to me, James Barnes, I will dance the night away with you."

"Is that a promise," Bucky grinned stepping back. She only smiled and stepped close to Steve.

"Don't win the war till I get there!"

Bucky gave a final salute before joining his choice of ladies for the night. Evelyn and Steve turned and walked side by side to the enlisting fair. Evelyn glanced around, noting that the old man from before was nowhere to be seen.

"He really like you, you know," Steve said looking sideways at Evelyn. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, it would be weird anyway, growing up with him and you. I just don't think it could work."

Steve had the good graces to say nothing else but to do start working on his new enlistment forum. Evelyn took a seat in a secluded corner, waiting for the inevitable rejection.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter, my apologies.

I only own Evelyn and anything you do not recognize in this story belonging to Marvel or Captain America.

I do want to say that while this is a Bucky/OC romance, it is relatively slow-burning and will continue though the Winter Soldier and after so please be patient with this. Thank you very much.

* * *

On the bright side, there were magazine that Evelyn could view while waiting for Steve. On the downside, they were either boring, war and political related, or very outdated. With a groan of frustration, she flung her head back against the wall. There was no way to beat the wait this time around. Looking around the lobby, she spotted the old man walking to the back where Steve had just left. With a rush of adrenaline from nowhere, she hopped on her feet and made her way in the same direction. Evelyn stopped by a corner and peek head around. A doctor left a room, a military police man went in. A gut feeling told her that that was Steve's room. The old man was just outside, glancing through a file in his hand, another under his arm. With his head raised, the old man went into the now guarded room. Evelyn swallowed a lump in her throat before slowly backing away. She didn't get far however, before a large pair of hands tightly griped her shoulders and marched her forward. Looking up, she caught the stern face of a military police man glaring straight ahead.

Suddenly, she was thrust through an opened curtain. The old man from before looked over his shoulder at her, regarding her dismissively. Her wide brown eyes locked on Steve's big blue ones of confusion.

"Well," the old man began in a voice that was overwhelming riddled with a German accent, "there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy." Evelyn looked at Steve in confusion. He ignored her completely.

"Don't think we haven't noticed you either Miss Archer," he turned and held up a manila file, her name written on the tab.

"With your brilliance, one would think that you could help your friend in obtaining a more believable identity."

Evelyn looked away in embarrassment. The old man opened the file, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly as he read it over.

"The highest marks in all your schooling, even throughout college where you earned your degree in Science…" the old man trailed off looking over the top of his glasses at her. Evelyn looked away, her face a picture of embarrassment. The old man spoke again.

"I can offer you a chance, the both of you. Only a chance," he breezed past the blushing girl, leaving the curtain open in his wake.

"I'll take it," Steve said following. He stopped and grabbed Evelyn's hand. She made a sound of protest that was promptly ignored. The three of them congregated around a desk.

"Good," the old man adjusted his glasses, looking down at Steve's file once more.

"So where is the little guy from? Actually?"

"Brooklyn," Steve said with the utter most confidence. The old man glanced to Evelyn.

"And you?"

"Brooklyn as well," she mumbled under her breath. The old man nodded and stamped Steve's file before handing it to him.

"Congratulations, soldier."

Evelyn gasped in shock. There was no way this was really happening. She looked over Steve's shoulder seeing the huge '1A'.

"Now Miss Archer," the old man started, drawing both sets of eyes back to him. "I understand you have made no effort to express a real interest in offering your services to the war." Evelyn looked down bashfully.

"You have however applied numerous times to Stark Industries as either a personal secretary to Howard Stark himself or a receptionist. The last one is a big insult to your intelligence my dear."

"What are you saying sir," Evelyn inquired with a small quirk of her brow.

"Please, Dr. Erskine."

"Dr. Erskine," Evelyn licked her lips nervously, "I don't understand what I have to do with all of this?"

The good doctor laced his fingers together over her folder in front of him.

"I am offering you a position as my assistant. I observe much of your friend here," he gestured to Steve, "in you. Combined with your quiet demeanor and frankly startling intelligence, I need a helping hand and the little guy always needs his friends." Dr. Erskine turned and walked away, whistling a jaunty tune down the hallway.

Evelyn looked at Steve, who just stared there in shock and awe.

"What did we just get ourselves into?"

* * *

"So what exactly is all of this," Evelyn asked Dr. Erskine. The pair were walked together in the military camp, Camp Leigh, approaching a vehicle. Evelyn was dressed in a standard brown skirt that ended just below the knees, a white button down shirt, beige hosed legs stuffed in a pair of black kitten heels and a clipboard on her hip.

A car had arrive the other night to take her to the camp to meet the doctor, rather than stuff her on a bus with bunch of sweaty men, for which she was grateful for.

"I or now we, are part of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. There is a special program for which I have selected your friend for. You, on the other hand, have a mind much like my own. Should something happen to me, you are my backup."

"I still don't completely understand sir."

"You will."

They were at the vehicle now. A battle hardened man, towered over them with his hands over his hips. His faces had deep lines etched into them from years of war. His stance was nothing short of commanding and demanding of respect. Evelyn shrank away unconsciously.

"Dr. Erskine," the man bellowed. "It's about time you showed up."

"Colonel Philips," the doctor shook the man, the colonel's hand.

"And who might you be," Colonel Philips addressed the shying woman. Deciding that fear would get her nowhere, Evelyn squared her shoulders and saluted.

"Evelyn Louise Archer sir. I am Dr. Erskine's assistant."

The colonel waved her off dismissively.

"There's no real big need for that young lady. Get in," he jabbed his thumb to the awaiting vehicle.

After everyone was piled in, they took off, speeding into the camp. Hundreds of men were stationed everywhere throughout the camp. Evelyn drank in the sight of all of the activity. One thing in particular that caught her eye was a woman, leaning back and delivering a huge right hook to a man almost twice her size. Evelyn's eyes widened with disbelief. If this is what the army allowed for women, she could really get behind that. The colonel however, heaved a great sigh as they pulled up beside the group. Evelyn caught the sight of Steve in the line. He looked so tiny compared to everyone here. She offered him a small smile as she, the doctor and the colonel climbed out.

"Agent Carter," the colonel growled. The woman visibly tensed before turning around.

"Colonel Phillips," her smooth English accent answered. Evelyn got a good look at her. She was very pretty. Her brown hair curled and pinned away professionally, minimum make-up. But the way she carried herself was another thing entirely. Confidence oozed out of this woman from every pore, something Evelyn aspired to have.

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates. That's good."

Everyone gathered around Agent Carter. Colonel Phillips looked at the wounded soldier in disgust.

"Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes and tells you what to do."

Evelyn smiled and the man's misfortune. The man, now back in formation, stood as straight as an arrow, occasionally sniffing.

"Yes sir!"

Colonel Phillips observed the line briefly before launching in to a speech.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. WE are going to win this war because we have the best men." He trailed off slightly, glimpsing at Steve, who just looked straight ahead, at attention. Evelyn's heart went out to the poor guy. The colonel looked at the doctor, his eyes screaming, "Are you kidding me?" The doctor in turn just provided a dismissive shrug.

"And because they are going to get better," the colonels voice broke slightly. Evelyn had a feeling this part wasn't exactly in his preplanned speech.

"Much better," the colonel emphasized. He continued speaking much more commandingly.

"The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world."

Dr. Erskine nudged Evelyn's shoulder softly, smiling slightly. She returned it with just as much warmth.

"Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldier. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell."

The doctor took Evelyn by the elbow softly and turned her away. The pair started walking back to the barracks.

"I have already chosen your friend for this experiment," he spoke softly but hardly over all of the activity in the camp.

"Are you going to tell me more about this experiment," Evelyn questioned.

"It is exactly that. We are creating super-soldiers."

"That's impossible," she scoffed. The doctor wagged his finger at her in scolding.

"Do not dismiss the idea young one. This is part of why you are here. While I have almost perfected the serum, it still requires a bit of work."

"But doctor," Evelyn began. They were nearing one of the many buildings in the camp. "My degree is in engineering, not genetics or bio-"

"But you have dabbled in them enough for me to feel comfortable with showing you this," the doctor interrupted politely. They were at his office. Unlocking the door, the doctor immediately grabbed his satchel and walked out again. Evelyn looked at him strangely.

"What? You didn't think I would keep it here or on my immediate person, did you?

* * *

After a very long drive back in to the city, the doctor and his assistant arrived at a shop. Evelyn exited quickly, gazing up at the structure.

"Brooklyn Antiques? What are we doing here?"

The old doctor just ignored her question and marched through the door. Evelyn quickly followed. A bell chimed as the door opened. The place was dark, lit only by natural light and the occasional pieces displayed. It smelled like moth balls, making Evelyn wrinkle her nose. An old woman in a fading floral print dress, covered by a salmon cardigan breezed from the heavy drapes in the back.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it," she asked smiling brightly. Evelyn looked at her deeply, her brown eyes full of questions. It was evening, it was muggy, what was wrong with this woman. The doctor answered smoothly, "Yes, but I always carry an umbrella."

The woman in the shop, walked off to her left where an enormous dark mahogany desk was pushed. She slid her fingers on the other side and nodded at the pair. The doctor returned the favor and marched through the curtain where the woman came from. Refusing to be left behind, Evelyn followed quickly. They came face to face with an enormous book shelf. Books stacked upon books, sitting on top of one another. The set up looked almost too natural. Evelyn stood straighter as metal slid into place, that of something being unlocked, resonated through the room. The bookshelves opened up and reviled a long corridor on the other side. Evelyn gasped in awe at the sight. Military police men were milling all around the area. Some looked up at their new guests. Without wasting time, the doctor strolled through easily. Evelyn, coming back to her senses, quickly followed, her heels echoing down the way. A set of double doors was the remaining obstacle. The doctor looked at Evelyn sideways.

"There is no backing out of this now," he reminded her gently. Evelyn huffed with sarcastic laughter.

"It's not like you gave me much of a choice to begin with."

The doctor only smiled as the doors opened from the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

As always, I only own Evelyn and anything you do not recognize in association with Marvel and Captain America.

I do want to say thank you for the feedback I am getting. I'm glad you guys have taken a liking to the story. Thank you.

* * *

Scientist dressed to the nines in long white coats were milling around the wide open area. A large metal device, that only could be describe as cocoon shaped sat in the middle of it all. Huddled around that were large switchboard machine each displaying something different, each with its own function. No one bothered to glance up as the newcomers entered. Evelyn took a deep breath, steadying herself against being surrounded by all this hi-tech equipment.

"This way dear," Dr. Erskine said gently, walking down a set of metal stairs on the right. Evelyn, not trusting her legs to carry her completely, took hold of the railing that was available. The pair ventured off to another set of double doors as they reached the ground floor. Halfway down the empty hall, they stopped in front of a door. A keypad hung next to it. Removing a tissue from his coat pocket, the doctor entered a code, Evelyn took note of it, and the door swung wide open. The doctor wiped the keypad thoroughly.

"I don't want any prints or oils left, in case they could be duplicated," he explained, leading the way into the room. A desk in the middle and a standard issued army cot directly behind it, was all that made up the room. No personal artifacts, no touch of decoration what so ever. It was colder than any hospital room.

"I understand the situation is not ideal for you," the doctor leaned against the desk with his arms folded. Evelyn stepped further inside and shut the door behind her.

"But what I am about to share with you is extremely dangerous. In fact, you and I are the only ones aware of this. This is a safety measure on your behalf."

"I have a feeling this goes beyond just the Hitler and the Germans invading countries," Evelyn said walking around and sitting on the bed. It groaned in protest at the sudden weight. The doctor sat in the desk chair and eyed her carefully.

"That is correct. This has everything to do with Hydra."

"What is Hydra?"

"Hydra is the research division for Hitler, much like us. It is led by a brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt, who is also a member of the inner circle. Both he and Hitler share a passion for occult per and the Teutonic myth. While Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers, for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is in fact, very real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man."

Evelyn listened with rapt attention. Her elbows sat on her knees, he face rested in her hands with a look of utter disbelief.

"Did it make him stronger," she whispered. The doctor smiled ruefully and adjusted his glasses before continuing.

"Yes. Among other things as well, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more importantly, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside so good becomes great. Bad becomes worse."

"That's why you chose Steve, isn't it?"

He nodded with a guilty smile. He continued to speak, "A strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power but a weak man knows the value of strength and knows compassion."

"I still don't understand why I am here then, not that I am ungrateful for this of course."

"Who you are as a person, is defined a lot on the company you keep and hold yourself too. I've seen the way you mother him, how you were present at most of Stevens enlisting attempts. You are the first attempt of peacekeeping in your little group. Evelyn, what I have created will change the world, either for the better or worse. This serum I have devised will make super soldiers. But that is not what it is for. It is a means of bringing peace. Administered to the right person, like Steven, will change the world for the better. He cannot do it alone, there is no telling what other threats will arise after this war. This is why I need you. When something happens to me, I need you to carry on my legacy."

Evelyn sat in silence, contemplating it all. Her brow furrowed deeply in thought. Nothing was said between the pair for the longest time. Evelyn sighed, stood and cracked her neck.

"How do I get started?"

The doctor smiled and retrieved a notebook and passed it off to Evelyn. She took it and flipped it over to the first page.

"I admit that I have lied. The serum is completely perfected. I told you that it wasn't as a means of encouragement to join me, not that you exactly needed it. All you have to do, is memorize it. Afterwards, burn it. We don't want anyone getting their hands on this. That shouldn't be too hard for you, should it?"

"Of course not sir," Evelyn mumbled to engross in the little brown notebook.

"You have only a week before I return with Steven. You will help with the final procedures."

"Will he be okay?"

The doctor turned and stood in the open doorway.

"He'll be better than okay Miss Archer," and he shut the door behind him softly.

With a reassured sigh at her friend's safety, Evelyn dove in headfirst back into the notebook. It was going to be a long week for sure.

* * *

Evelyn removed a metal pail and lighter provided from one of the desk drawers. It had been a long week for sure, but she was confidant in her memory. The notebook, everything inside just seems physically impossible. To actually forcibly alter the human body to its peak condition, and them some seemed nothing short of a fairy tale. After placing the pail on the ground and tossing the book inside, she flicked the large light open. The open flame danced about half an inch high.

"Are you sure you are ready for this," the doctors soft German accent voice startled Evelyn. She found him leaning against the doorframe calmly. She swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Then proceed."

Evelyn knelt down, placing the flame to the tip of a corner of the book. It caught fire slowly and eventually burned into nothing. When she looked back, the doctor was offering her a lab coat of her own.

"It was either this or a nurse's uniform."

"I'm glad you brought the right one," she smiled slipping it over her shoulders. They left together, making sure that the little book was completely destroyed. The exited and found themselves back in the same room with the metal cocoon.

"Your friend should be arriving shortly," the doctor said, descending the small stairs to get close to the machine. He busied himself with checking all of the dials, despite there already being scientist there to do so. Evelyn took note of everyone piling in an observation box above them all. She could make out the face of Senator Brandt, and a few other higher ups. Howard Stark was heading her way. She had met him in her week of solitude passing in the hallways for meals.

"Are we about ready to proceed," he asked grinning wildly. At that moment, the main doors opened. Agent Carter, followed by Steve stopped and looked over the balcony. Everyone stopped and stared. This scrawny little guy was about to become the world's first super soldier. Evelyn offered him a small shy smile. Agent Carter visibly tensed before making her way down to them. Steve followed closely behind. The chatter in the crowed picked back up immediately. It was go time.

"Good morning," Dr. Erskine shook Steve's hand. A flash went off beside them. The doctor looked annoyed briefly at the intrusion and scolded the photographer. Steve turned to the metal cocoon in nothing but pure fear and determination. Evelyn placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready," she asked him. He only nodded dumbly.

"Good," the doctor cut in, "take off your shirt, your tie and your hat." Steve did just that, albeit with a little hesitation and passed them over to Evelyn, who passed them carefully to a waiting nurse. Steve climbed into the waiting machine slowly and eased himself down to a laying position. He breathed deeply.

"Comfortable," Dr. Erskine asked.

Steve laughed uncomfortably. "It's a little big."

The doctor chuckled humorlessly.

"Mr. Stark," Evelyn hollered, "How are your levels?"

"Levels at 100%," he replied coming to stand next to her. He continued speaking, observing Steve closely.

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn but we are ready as we'll ever be."

"Agent Carter," Dr. Erskine took her shoulder, "Don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?"

The woman was visibly nervous, and nothing was happening to her.

"Yes, yes of course. Thank you. "

The doctor only nodded and she took one last long look at Steve. This didn't go unnoticed to Evelyn, who only smiled softly.

Dr. Erskine, now with a microphone in hand, flicked it thrice to make sure it worked properly. Everyone, both in the general vicinity and it the observation booth focused on him.

"Can you hear me? Is this on? Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace."

While he was addressing everyone, Evelyn made her way over and busied herself with the machine. First, the paddles over the patient's chest.

"Are you sure about this Steve, "Evelyn mumbled under her breath. He only nodded. Another set of nurses rolled out a huge container.

"We being with a series of microinjections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change."

A nurse passed the vials to Evelyn, who placed them in the proper slots on the machine.

"And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays."

Evelyn, after donning a pair of gloves, licked her lips nervously before injecting Steve. Her heart went out to him as he winced in discomfort.

"That wasn't so bad," he breathed.

"That was only penicillin," she replied. He looked up at her in shock. She could only shrug.

"Are we ready," Dr. Erskine approached the two. Evelyn nodded and took a step back.

The doctor spoke loud enough to be heard in the booth, "Serum infusion beginning in five, four…"

Pads on the machine attached themselves to Steve's forearms. Evelyn rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"One!"

The serum began to drain into Steve, who wiggled comfortably wincing in pain. The tendons in his neck were prominent as he held back a scream his eyes shooting open.

"Now Mr. Stark," the doctor breathed.

Howard flipped a lever on the switchboard where he stood. Evelyn stepped back to join him as the machine came to life. It sat up and closed the panels on the front and side, hiding away Steve. Only a little window, that you had to be up close to, was the only visual means. Scientist in hazmat suits secured the Vita-Rays to the machine. Dr. Erskine stood on a platform and knocked twice on the metal contraption.

"Steven? Can you hear me?"

He must have got a positive answer before turning and addressing the crowd.

"We will proceed."

Howard stepped to the right and turned a dial all the way. He passed a pair of goggles to Evelyn.

"You're really going to need these," he said before donning a pair of his own and proceeded to turn up the Vita-Ray saturation.

"That's 10%," he announced, continuing to turn the wheel. Evelyn willed herself to breathe normally. The container holding Steve glowed a brilliant white light. She was immensely grateful for the goggles then.

"20%," Howard announce again. He kept turning the wheel. The light continued to get brighter.

"That's 40%"

"Vital signs are normal," someone announced aloud. Evelyn forced herself to remain calm. She knew her friend would be ok.

"50%," Howard screamed again, looking over his shoulder. "60." He continued to turn. The light in the chamber grew even brighter. Dr. Erskine shielded his eyes.

"70!"

An earth shattering scream almost dropped Evelyn to her knees.


	5. Chapter 5

I only own Evelyn and anything seen that is not associated with Marvel or Captain America.

I just wanted to say thank you again for taking the time to read this.

* * *

A man screaming has to be one of the worse things in the world, next to them crying of course, for anyone to hear. No one expects a man, who are normally revered for their strength, to scream, When Steve did, it shocked Evelyn to her very core. Her throat tightened in fear for him.

"Steve," she screamed forcing her way up there. All eyes had turned to them. Dr. Erskine made it there before her and was beating on the metal doors repeatedly.

"Steven! Steven!"

"Shut it down," Agent Carter screamed exiting the observatory.

"Howard, kill the reactor," Evelyn shouted hysterically.

"Kill it," Dr. Erskine said making his way over. Howard had already moved to do such a thing when a strong voice broke through the commotion.

"No!"

Everyone stopped and looked with wide eyes and jaws.

"Don't," Steve shouted with determination, "I can do this!"

"Steve please," Evelyn begged, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I can do this," he repeated again.

The light in the chamber brightened considerably. Evelyn looked back and glared at Howard, who had moved to turned up the Vita-Rays.

"80," he shouted for all to hear.

"Don't you care that you're hurting him," Evelyn pleaded, but it only fell on deaf ears.

"90…..That's 100%," Stark declared with a hint of awe.

The light was completely blinding now. Even with the goggles, Evelyn still shied away from it. The sparking started with Howard's switchboard before the entire operation was a sparking storm. Evelyn ignored it but ripped off her goggles before standing in front of the device that held Steve. The light had faded to black, and not a sound other than the machine shutting down was heard. Everyone watched on with bated breath.

"Mr. Stark," Dr. Erskine cried. The machine opened and no one was prepared for what lied inside.

A man, a fully gown, developed man laid inside where a scrawny one used to be. He breathed heavily in pain. Evelyn rushed over, placed one of his large arms over her shoulders to steady him.

"Steve," she whispered in apprehension, "Steve can you hear me?"

"I did it," he gasped. Howard came over and grabbed the other arm for support.

"Steve are you OK," Evelyn pleaded worriedly. He gave a slight nod.

"I think we did it," Dr. Erskine grinned.

"You actually did it," Howard looked on with a look of pure astonishment.

"Steve, how are you feeling," Evelyn asked still supporting him, despite his new weight.

"Taller," he rasped looking around. Agent Carter appeared in front of him, looking frazzled. She reached out an unsure hand to his chest before retracting it quickly and handing him a shirt.

"You look taller," she smiled helping him into the article of clothing.

Everyone was crowded around Steve, offering their congratulations to the doctor, who thanked them half-heartedly. His eyes were focused else ware. Evelyn followed his gaze to a man, standing at the edge of the stairs leading from the observatory. He was dressed impeccably in a gray suit, fitting in with the big wigs where he had come from. He removed a Zippo lighter and flicked it. Suddenly, a massive explosion lit up the room, showering everyone with glass. Evelyn put her hands over her head as a means of protection from the onslaught. People were screaming all around in fear.

"Stop him," Dr. Erskine cried. The trigger man had grabbed the remaining vial of serum, removed a gun and fired twice into the good doctor's chest before taking off up the stairs. The doctor slowly slunk to the ground. Evelyn kneeled down and put pressure on the wounds. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Doctor no," she whispered. Someone had taken residence beside her, but she ignored them. She had to staunch the blood flow, remove any shrapnel and slugs that might have remained in him before he bleed out. Anyone could see that it was a useless effort, but this did not stop Evelyn from trying. More gun shots were fired. The doctor, breathed heavily and looked past Evelyn. Steve was crouched beside her. The doctor only raised his hand and tapped softly on Steve's chest, on his heart.

"Remember," Dr. Erskine breathed once more before his head lolled to the side, eyes closing.

"Oh god no," Evelyn pleaded, tears falling. Without thinking, she had pressed her hand to her mouth to hold in her sobs. Steve took off like a bullet in the direction the stranger went. Evelyn felt herself being pulled to her feet. Howard enclosed her in his arms. She broke down, grossly sobbing.

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up, "he muttered in her hair, leading her to a nearby washroom.

"I'll have someone bring you some clothes," was all he said before shutting the door softly behind him. Evelyn was on auto pilot. She couldn't remember undressing and stepping into the shower. She didn't know how long she stood there long after the water had turned cold. She couldn't remember redressing and Stark leading her to a medical wing where Steve and Agent Carter were. She finally came to her senses when she noticed blood being drawn from him.

"What's going on," Evelyn's voice cracked slightly. Everyone turned took.

"We are trying to reproduce the serum," Agent Carter explained, "Any hope of doing so is locked in his genetic code. Without Dr. Erskine, it would take years. Unless you might know how to further the process?"

She left the question dangling in the air. Evelyn only glared. The other women looked away.

"He deserved more than this," Steve said, standing between the two women adjusting his sleeve. Evelyn left without another word.

She found herself in front of a sleek looking machine in a hanger, being tinkered on by none other than Stark.

"What on earth is that," she asked dancing around it making her way to stand by Stark, observing quietly.

"Rogers recovered this after he chased the intruder earlier. He attempted to escape in it."

Evelyn stepped closer to get a better look. The designing was impossible, or something that they had never encountered before.

"We're nowhere near this kind of technology, are we," she whispered running her fingers over the smooth metal. Howard shook his head.

"This is way above my pay grade," he said scratching his head in thought.

"But there's nothing in there right," Evelyn stuttered, "I mean there is no means of a real engine, gas or electrical of any kind, there is no true power source so to speak?"

Howard only shook his head.

"Then how does it work? How does it run?"

He only shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Colonel Phillips," the senator's smooth voice faded in from the corner. Evelyn looked up in alarm. "My committee is demanding answers."

"Great," the unmistakable gruff voice of the colonel cut in. They were getting closer. "Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car? What have we got here?"

They stood in front of the two mechanics. The colonel gave Evelyn a questioning look. She only dipped her eyes down.

"Speaking modestly, "Howard stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing, or how it works."

Evelyn peer closer to the guts of the thing. Howard continued.

"We're not even close to thing kind of technology."

"Then who is," the senator snarled.

"Hydra," Evelyn replied, not taking her eyes off what should have been the engine compartment. Rather, she reached down and took hold of a screwdriver and pliers, completely ignoring everyone. She dug around, removing panels on the front of the machine, observing quietly. She only briefly heard Agent Carter walk in and announce her presence. She ignored the conversation going on around her.

"As of today, the SSR is being re-tasked."

"Colonel?"

"We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Carter."

"It's generating power from a different source," Evelyn shouted in excitement, forgetting herself. She looked up embarrassed. She cleared her throat.

"What I mean to say, the machine itself does not contain an engine of any kind from what I can tell. But it has to be deriving power right? It's not a battery either. Rather this piece here," Evelyn pointed to a cylindrical fuse, Stark came to look, "is honing in on a power source that most likely comes from Hydra. How they managed to maintain it though the distance and what kind of power it is, I'm not sure of…" she trailed of embarrassed at the attention she was receiving. Everyone turned to Howard who nodded and agreed with what she said.

"She's right."

"Pack your bags too Stark," Colonel Phillips said walked off. "And you Archer. You're coming along as well. We're flying to London tonight."

"Sir," Steve interrupted. "If you're going after Schmidt, I want in"

"You're an experiment," the colonel barked gruffly, "You're going to Alamogordo."

"The serum worked…"Steve argued. The colonel cut him off.

"I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough."

Howard tugged on Evelyn's hand lightly.

"Come on, we got some packing to do."

* * *

Throughout their time in London and all over Europe, Evelyn hardly left Howard Starks side. Together, the two of them poured over blueprints of weapons that, along with a team of scientist, were brought to life in aid of the war. They helped compose battle strategies as well. In her down time, she would work with Agent Carter, who insisted to be called Peggy when alone together, on her marksmen ship and basic fighting skills. After months, Evelyn earned the title Agent.

"Does it every bother you that you are basically suppling weapons of mass destruction," Evelyn questioned Stark one night. It was October and they were stationed in Italy. It had been drizzling off and on throughout the day, leaving it cool and muggy. Howard scrubbed his face. They had been pouring over the same blueprints for weeks now.

"Sometimes. But then I tell myself that it's all for winning the war."

She only nodded. A group of men were busy putting together a stage. She looked on with curious eyes.

"What do you think is going on there," she jerked her head in the direction. Stark stretched himself up to look before grinning.

"Didn't you hear?"

Evelyn cocked a delicate eyebrow in question.

"The new symbol of freedom will be here in a few days to brighten up the troops. You know, to boost morale. "

"The new symbol of freedom," she repeated unsurely. Howard grinned before sprinting off deep into the camp. Evelyn sighed and leaned back in her chair. It took a while, but Stark returned with a flyer in hand. With a slight chuckle, he passed it over to her. She looked up at him curiously. He said nothing but took his seat opposite of her. She glanced down at the flyer she was just handed.

Rather than good ole' Uncle Sam staring down at you with his finger of justice, proclaiming his want for young men to join the army, there was someone else. A man, of course, with a bright blue hood, a white letter, 'A' and small wing attached to it, covered the top half of his face, leaving the defining jaw unobstructed. His upper body was clothed in blue, a white star in the center of his chest. Red and white stripes made up his abdomen. His forearms white with long red gloves. Blue pants and red-brown leather boots. He looked as if the American flag threw up on him, and it probably did. He even carried a shield of the same scheme. This guys was supposed to be the new Uncle Sam?

Evelyn glanced up over the flyer in her hands at Stark. He sat with an elbow on the table, biting his nails to keep from busting out laughing. Evelyn's normally warm cocoa eyes, deadened and she tossed the paper on the table between them with a flick of her wrist.

"Is this some kind of joke," she asked raking her nails through her wavy hair. With all of the humidity, it began to frizz.

Stark only laughed.

"Not at all," he said catching his breath. "That is the star spangled man with a plan."

"Seriously?" Evelyn grabbed a hair tie and piled the auburn hair, which was lightening into a more red with the more time she spent out in the sun, in a bun.

"That is Captain America," Stark re-iterated for her. Evelyn still didn't look pleased.

"He is the new face of enlistment."

"Who in their right mind would do such a thing," Evelyn exclaimed in disgust. "When he gets here I am going to give that guy a piece of my mind."

"Oh I don't think you can," Stark smirked leaning back crossing his arms in a cocky manner.

"And why is that?"

"I hear super-soldiers are hard to beat up."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him before snatching the paper back up. She studied the man, very closely. The eyes, the jaw, it was different, yet familiar to her. She studied the picture further taking in every detail. Something clicked in to place in her mind before her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Is that Steve?!"

Howard Stark's laughter could be heard clearly, all the way on the other side of the camp that night.


	6. Chapter 6

I only own Evelyn and anything else you see here that isn't in association with Marvel or Captain America.

I wanted to say thank you guys again for reading this and a special thanks to sarah0406 for being my first review. I really appreciate it. Thank you guys so much.

* * *

Oh it was Steve alright, Evelyn thought watching the show, cringing in embarrassment for her friend. The whole thing looked like a nightmare from this standpoint. Evelyn watched from the back, right side of the crowed, watching as her friend was, metaphorically, dying out there. The god awful song had finished and it was just Steve on stage.

"How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw," he said smiling into the microphone. Crickets chirp. Evelyn winced in pain for her friend. This was not going to be good for him. Howard stood at her right, arms crossed, trying his damnedest not to laugh. Evelyn just side-eyed him in annoyance. Steve faltered at the lack of the response.

"Okay…uhm…"Steve stuttered.

Evelyn dropped her face in her hands, groaning.

"I need a volunteer," Steve announced.

"I already volunteered," Someone shouted from the crowed. "How do you think I got here?"

Evelyn glared at the back of the man's head. The crowed however laughed and agreed. It's not like the guy was completely wrong.

"Bring back the girls," another shouted.

"Oh boy," Evelyn muttered. "Now he's in trouble."

Steve fidgeted on the stage, dancing between staying at the mic or running back stage.

"I think they only know the one song, but I'll see what I can do," he attempted to keep the peace.

"You do that sweetheart," another man jeered.

"Nice boots, Tinker Bell!"

"They never should have brought him here, what were they thinking," Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Come on, guys, were all on the same team here," Steve reasoned softly.

"Hey, Captain! Sign this!"

Evelyn watched in disgust as a soldier dropped his pants, baring his ass. Poor Steve was visibly uncomfortable and panicking. They crowed grew wild, cheering and out of nowhere throwing tomatoes at him.

"I can't watch this," Evelyn growled before marching away going to find Peggy in the fiasco.

The agent in question was in the colonel's tent, pouring over a large world map. Displayed were the locations of hostile camps, liberated camps, the next route of action and every possible contingency. Evelyn stood opposite of her, arms braced on the table in front of her. Evelyn released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Something wrong Agent Archer," Peggy asked, never looking up.

"What was the point of making a super soldier if they were just going to make a joke out of him?"

Peggy glanced up then at the younger woman, he eyes filled with sympathy.

"I know that this isn't the life you had pictured for your boyfriend-"

"Who Steve," Evelyn scoffed. "Good heavens no. We're just friends of course. Even with this whole," Evelyn waved her arms for emphasis, "puberty thing, I guess you could call it, my feelings for Steve haven't change."

Evelyn's eyes looked far away in that moment, "I still picture that scrawny little guy who wanted nothing more than to serve his country." She looked back up to Peggy, who was staring her down with a soft smile in her own eyes.

"It is very easy to see that you have a crush on him though," Evelyn mustered a grin that Howard Stark would have been proud of. Peggy noticeably shocked, if her slightly widened eyes had anything to say about it, paled, before regaining her posture.

"Regardless," Peggy waved a dismissive hand, "That's no life for anyone." She looked over her shoulder to the stage that had been set up. Rain had begun to fall heavily, shutting everything down. The crowd had dispersed seeking shelter with no higher attitude towards the war. Evelyn spotted a large silhouette off to the side. Biting her bottom lip, she grabbed the other agent's hand, dragging her behind.

"Let's go say high," Evelyn said.

"We're not allowed," Peggy uttered, though making no move to pull away.

The pair entered through the opposite side of the stage, crossing over and standing behind Steve. He was slouched on the steps, immersed in a drawing. Evelyn nudged Peggy with a jab of her elbow, indicating her head at the man. Peggy glowered but took a deep breath anyway.

"Hello Steve."

Steve looked up in shock, did a double take before noticing Evelyn in the background and smiling brightly.

"Hi."

"Hi," Peggy said breathlessly. Evelyn rolled her eyes but took a few steps closer, offering him a wave.

"What are you guys doing here," he asked.

"Officially, we're not here at all," Evelyn answered, taking a seat on a step above him. She scooted over and made room for Peggy.

"That was quiet the performance," Peggy offered almost sincerely.

"If that's what you really want to call it," Evelyn deadpanned.

"Yeah," Steve said despondently, "I had to improvise a little bit. The crowds I'm used to are usually more…" he trailed off in thought.

"Twelve," Evelyn offered. Peggy glared down at the other woman. Steve shrugged.

"She's right though."

"I understand you're 'America's New Hope'", Peggy changed the subject smoothly.

"Bond sales take a 10% bump in every state I visit."

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear," Peggy teased.

Steve looked at the muddy ground sadly.

"At least he's got me doing this. Philips would have had me stuck in a lab."

"What," Evelyn asked.

"I tried to come with you guys, Philips wanted nothing to do with me. You had already left with Stark," Steve explained. Evelyn looked away in shame. While she was practically at the front lines, actually doing something in aid of the war, Steve, who had dreamed for nothing more, was paraded city to city in a goofy suit.

"And these are your only two options," Peggy sassed, "A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know."

Steve licked his lips nervously, opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again.

"What is it," Evelyn asked.

"For the longest time, I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines, serving my country."

Each women's heart went out to him.

"I finally got everything I wanted and I'm wearing tights."

The honking of a medic caravan pulled the group out of their retrieve. They watched as a man was pulled from the back on a stretcher.

"They look like they've been through hell," Steve said.

"These men more than most," Peggy said, "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him, and less than 50 returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. The rest were killed or captured."

Evelyn's eyes widened in horror. She hadn't know what platoon she had been among. There was no need for her to know. She and Steve shared the look.

"The 107th," Steve repeated.

Peggy took note of both of their facial expressions, hers in a mask of confusion.

"What,"

Steve took off like a bullet to the Colonel's tent.

"What did I say," Peggy asked over the rain, jogging alongside Evelyn who took off at a much slower pace.

"Our friend is in the 107th!"

"How did you not know-"

"Howard doesn't let me leave his side! Besides, weren't they captured a month ago?"

They finally caught up to Steve as he was marching into the Colonels tent. The two women lingered back out of the line of fire that was sure to come.

"Colonel Philips," Steve huffed.

"Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan," the Colonel folded his hands in front of himself on the desk and looked up, "What is your plan today?"

"I need the casualty list from Azzano," Steve demanded.

"You don't get to give me orders son."

"I just need one name," Steve pleaded, "Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th."

The Colonel raised a threatening finger to the two women standing behind him.

"You two and I are going to have a conversation later that you won't enjoy."

"Please tell me if he's alive sir," Steve interrupted, "B-A-R…"

"I can spell."

It was quiet among the group. The Colonel took a deep breath before removing himself from his desk, flipping though some pages he had in his hand.

"I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar." The Colonel turned and looked back.

"I'm sorry," his voice had dipped low in an offer of sympathy. Evelyn stumbled back a step, putting her hand over her heart.

"God," she whispered but it couldn't be heard over the sound of the rain.

"What about the others," Steve demanded, "Are you planning on a rescue mission?"

"Yeah, it's called, "winning the war.'"

Evelyn narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"If you know where they are," she began.

"Why not," Steve started before he was cut off.

"They are 30 miles behind the line," the Colonel raised his voice giving her a pointed stare that she just returned, "though some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that because you," Philips pointed at Evelyn, "are an engineer. And you," he pointed at Steve, "are a chorus girl."

Steve drew his shoulders back and stood of straighter.

"I think I understand just fine."

"Then understand it somewhere else," the Colonel sneered, walking past them. "If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in 30 minutes."

"Yes, sir. I do," Steve marched away in anger. Evelyn followed him, ignoring the look Peggy was pushing her way.

* * *

"You're about to do something stupid aren't you," Evelyn questioned. The pair had returned to the stage area, but they were back stage where the costumes were being held.

"I'm going to go save those men," Steve said, removing his jacket and shirt. Evelyn turned around to give him some privacy.

"So you're about to do something incredibly stupid," she reiterated.

"I have to see if Bucky is alive," Steve whispered quietly. Evelyn bowed her head in sadness. Peggy burst through the door then.

"You're not planning to walk to Austria, are you?"

"If that's what it takes," Steve answered. Evelyn had turned back around when Peggy entered, thankful that Steve was dressed, even if it was in that hideous costume.

"You heard the Colonel. Your friend is most likely dead."

"You don't know that," Evelyn and Steve answered together.

"Even so," Peggy attempted to reason, "he's devising a strategy. If he detects…"

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late," Steve shouted shrugging on a jacket.

"Steve," Evelyn yelled following him. He placed his shield in the back of a jeep throwing his bag in there too. He stopped and pulled Evelyn tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in his chest.

"Bring him back, please," she pleaded desperately. They pulled away, Steve held her at arm's length.

"I promise, I will." He looked over his shoulder at Peggy.

"You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"

"Every word," she replied with fierce dedication.

"Then you got to let me go."

Steve hopped into the jeep, staring it up all in one motion. Peggy ran over to the driver's side.

"I can do more than that, follow me."

He relented and retrieved his stuff from the back.

"Come alone, Archer," Peggy hollered over her shoulder. Evelyn followed closely behind.

"Fetch Stark and meet us on the third airfield," Peggy whispered before leading Steve in the direction of said airfield. Evelyn ran to Starks tent, entering without permission.

"What's the rush," the famous man said, moving a pair of goggles to rest on his head.

"We have a plane to catch," Evelyn smiled before taking off, knowing that he would follow.

The four of them met up next to a rinky dink plane that looked as if it had seen much better days. Evelyn filled with apprehension.

"You're going to liberate an entire Hydra camp by yourself," Howard asked for the third time. Steve only nodded.

"You my friend, are a different kind of crazy, but," Howard shrugged, "I'm in."

"I'll fly second," Evelyn said making a move to sit in the second seat. She was abruptly grabbed at the waist from behind and sat on the ground.

"Absolutely not," Steve argued.

"That's ridiculous and you know it," Evelyn argued vehemently.

"Just because you are good with machines, doesn't mean you need to risk your life to pilot this thing. Stark is enough."

"Steve you can't keep pushing me to the sides like this. He's my friend too!"

"Evelyn I just want you safe. "

Evelyn just crossed her arms tightly over her chest and looked away in defeat. Steve laid a gentle hand on her shoulder but her gaze never wavered.

"Consider this payback for all the time you helped keep me safe," he said softly. Evelyn looked back up at him, a dark fire in her eyes.

"You promise to come back?"

"With Bucky and the rest of the men too."

"Be careful Rogers…"


	7. Chapter 7

I only own Evelyn and anything you do not recognize associated with Marvel and Captain America.

Once again I just want to thank everyone who was Favorited and Follows the story. It makes me happy that you guys like it that much. :D

* * *

"Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third," Colonel Philips recited. It was something that he was used to doing, having done it countless times before. The only thing that ever changed was the name.

Evelyn walked in silently and stood next to Peggy, one of her wrist was grasped by her other hand behind her, head casted down in despair.

Peggy and Howard had informed her that Steve had been given a transponder to alert them of his location after he liberated the camp and saved everyone, and was in a safe location. However, the call never came and they could only assume the worst. Thankfully, Peggy had bravely explained everything to the Colonel.

"Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful," the Colonel continued to recite, "As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period."

Anyone watching would have seen Evelyn flinch. Anyone with super hearing would have heard the sharp intake of breath. The same that would hopefully hold back the tears that were threating to fall. This was the army, there was no time for tears.

Peggy stepped forward, tossing a handful of pictures on a table.

"The last surveillance flight is back," she said keeping a poker face. If she was upset, it never showed. "No sign of activity," she softly said. There was the little bit of hurt. Not enough to mention, but anyone with female intuition would have picked up on it.

"Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal," Philips scrubbed a hand over his face and placed both hands on his hips.

"Yes sir," the young man said before taking off.

Colonel Philips heaved a great sigh and walked over to an opened flap.

"I can't touch Stark," he growled. "He's rich and he's the Army's number one weapons contractor."

Philips turned and glared at the two women in fierce anger. "Evelyn, who has been moved to on his pay-roll, so she's protected because of him, I cannot touch. You, Agent Carter are none of the above!"

"With respect sir," Peggy said with a cutting stare of her own, "I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Rogers did, either."

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions," Philips snarled, "I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. And now American's golden by and a lot of other good men are dead because you had a crush."

"You don't know that for….," Evelyn acted out the colonel cut her off with a scalding look that promised death.

"Not a word out of you Archer." Philips turned back to Peggy. "Now what do you have to say for yourself Agent Carter?"

Peggy with a cocky smirk, "It wasn't that. I had faith."

"Well I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down."

The heavy footfalls of soldiers brought the small group out of their reprieve. All of the men were hustling to the north gate, shouting, though none of it was distinguishable. Colonel Philips glanced over his shoulder in confusion before turning completely around.

"What the hell is going on out there," he mumbled before grabbing his helmet and walking out to the commotion. Peggy and Evelyn shared a confused and hopeful look, respectively before following closely behind. Everyone was crowded around the gate looking on expectantly. Because of the cowed, Philips, Peggy and Evelyn couldn't get any closer that a few feet outside the middle of the camp where the Colonel's tent stood.

The sound of marching grew closer and everyone parted to make way for what was coming. The gate was lifted and everyone made a path, lining each side.

"Look who it is," someone shouted in excitement.

The crowd went wild, clapping, cheering, and hollering. Whatever it was, it had to be good. Finally Philips, Peggy and Evelyn broke through the crowed and came face to face with the reason for everyone's noise. Steve had made it back, along with all of the men that had been captured. Evelyn's heart stopped for the barest second, and she felt like she was going to collapse. Bucky, her childhood friend who she thought was long dead, stood on Steve's left side, clutching an enormous looking gun they had no doubt lifted from the hydra base. The war and time in capture had aged him considerably, but he still had his rugged good looks.

Steve stood rigidly in front of Philips and gave a stiff salute.

"Some of these men need medical attention," Steve said. "I also would like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

A muscle twitched in the Colonel jaw as he looked around.

"That won't be necessary," said Philips. If you had blinked, you would have missed the smallest smile on the old man's face. It did not go unnoticed to Steve, who with a small smile of his own replied, "yes, sir."

Philips turned and looked at Peggy.

"Faith huh," and walked away completely. With the Colonel out of sight, Evelyn walked slowly over to Bucky, who had turned to converse with some of the men. She licked her lips nervously, almost afraid that this was all a dream. How often was it that anyone returned safely?

"Bucky," she whispered. It was hardly loud enough to be heard over the crowed, but somehow, he had heard her, and turned around. Bucky's big blue eyes, stared at Evelyn in disbelief.

"Evelyn," he breathed out softly. She only managed a nob before a few tears leaked out of her eyes. Bucky wasted no time wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, pulling her close and burying his nose in the crown of her hair. Evelyn pulled Bucky down by the neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"What are you doing here," Bucky asked pulling away, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"It's a long story," Evelyn sobbed taking both sides of his face in her hands before pulling him down into another hug. She saw Steve watching them over Bucky's shoulder. She mouthed a heart filled 'thank you,' to which he just smiled.

"Hey," Bucky pulled away but arms never leaving her waist to shout over the crowd. "Let's hear it for Captain America!"

More applause and cheers rose from the large crowd. Steve stood there humbly taking it all in. After everyone had congratulated and thanked Steve, they all headed back and began to pack up. The hydra camp and been destroyed, the men had been returned, the mission was complete.

The crowd has dispersed enough that Evelyn went over and hugged Steve tightly.

"I'm so glad you made it back okay," she said stepping away. He just gave her a boyish smile.

"I told you I would," he said and nodded to Bucky, "and I brought him back." She turned to look at Bucky, who was heading to the medic to get checked out.

"He still likes you, you know," Steve pestered. Evelyn just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just grateful to have my two best friends back, however, I will leave you alone with Agent Carter."

Evelyn almost missed the blush that tinted Steve's cheeks as she headed to Bucky. Without saying anything, she roped her arm around his and dragged him off to her own tent.

When they were alone, Bucky immediately got serious.

"Evelyn, what the hell are you doing in the middle of this place?"

"Nice to see you too Barnes," she scoffed digging under her cot for her first aid kit.

"I'm serious! It's dangerous out here!"

"Sit," she said pushing him down by the shoulders to sit on her cot. He complied but not happily. While she was tending to the cuts on his face, she told him everything that had happened up to that point. Meeting Dr. Erskine, behind his assistant and helping with the experiment, following his death and joined Stark. Bucky listened thoughtfully. When she was done, she sat back on her heels and they studied one another. Evelyn smiled softly, breaking eye contact and looking away.

"I'm glad you're okay Bucky."

"Me too."

* * *

Too soon they were back in London, the Colonel decided that the men needed time off having to endure everything that had happened at the Hydra camp, not that anyone was complaining about the time off.

Evelyn had tried to join Stark in the makeshift that they had attained before he all but shoved her out.

"What the hell Howard?"

"Time off means time off," he said firmly.

Evelyn crossed her arms tightly.

"I wasn't a prisoner of war, technically I don't qualify for the time off. "

"While you got me there, you are technically are my assistant and I say take the time off."

"If I am your assistant, let me assist you," Evelyn argued.

"Nope, you are fired for the day, be back at 8 o'clock in the morning," Howard said turning back to the lab. Evelyn made the move to follow him but he shut the door in her face.

"8 sharp," he yelled from the other side of the door. Evelyn growled and stalked off to the women's quarters, where she threw herself in her bed.

"Well that's rather un-lady like," Peggy said leaning against her door.

"Stark fired me for the night," Evelyn grumbled.

"Well why don't you go have a drink with the men, or Barnes," Peggy teased. She was only this way when the two women were alone.

"Why? Are you using me as an excuse to see Steve," Evelyn shot back just as playful. She didn't miss the girlish grin on her friends face.

"Are you coming or not?"

Evelyn pretended to think on it. She shrugged.

"I supposed," she relented.

"You're not going down there dressed like that are you," Peggy teased in mock horror. Evelyn was dressed in standard army garb, in pants now rather than a skirt.

"I have nothing else," Evelyn said. "I don't get out much."

"Come on," Peggy said standing upright now. "Every girl needs a little black dress."

Evelyn got up reluctantly from her bed and followed Peggy side by side down and out in to the streets.

"For the record," Peggy said hailing a cab, "I don't need an excuse to see Steve."

Evelyn grinned like a madwoman.

* * *

The bar was boisterous, smelling of alcohol and cheap cigarettes. The men had clearly taken advantage of the time off and were getting wasted out of their minds. God knows how long it would be before they ever got the chance again.

"I don't think I can do this," Evelyn whispered to Peggy as they neared the bar.

"Number one rule of being a woman in the Army, be stark full of confidence," Peggy said grabbing the door handle.

"Was that a pun?"

Peggy only grinned before pulling the door open. The noise was much louder on the inside, the smells just as strong. The women walked the small corridor together, and rounded the corner and made their way to the bar. The music and slowed, the men had stopped singing when they walked in. Evelyn took a deep breath.

"Rule number one," she whispered to herself before sauntering over to Bucky, who looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his skull.

Evelyn was wearing a black, short sleeve bow cut A-line dress. The front was held together by the bow, hence the name, which created a very plunging neckline. It was tight around her small waist, but flared out a bit that was perfect for swing dancing. The back of the dress dipped so low, exposing most of her back, only being held together by four buttons. With such amount of exposure, and with Peggy's insistence, she opt out of wearing a bra. The dress ended just below the knees, as a way to excuse the amount of skin it was already showing off. Evelyn's feet were decked out in a pair of black Lola ankle strap shoes with a half inch heel. The height of the heel was familiar and comfortable for dancing. Peggy had given her a tube of dark red lip stick, after proclaiming that every woman should own one, that and some eyeliner made up her makeup for the evening.

"Hey Serge," Evelyn said in what she hoped was a seductive voice. Bucky continued to look dumbly at her. Evelyn grinned, taking his drink from the bar and downing it in one shot. She placed the glass upside down and leaned against the bar with her arms crossed. She looked at Steve, who was smiling at the retreating Agent Carter.

"Wow Evelyn," Bucky stuttered, "You look,"

"You made a promise to me Barnes," Evelyn bit her lip and looked up at Bucky through her lashes. His brow furrowed in thought.

"If you came back to me…"

The furrow disappeared and a shit eating grin took over. Bucky took both of her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"You would dance the night away with me," he finished pulling her closer. Evelyn placed her hands on his shoulders as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist. Bucky leaned down and teased the shell of her ear with his nose.

"Well then," his hot breath tickled her ear, "what are we waiting for?"

* * *

If anyone is interested these are the links for the dress and shoes.

\- dress

\- shoes


	8. Chapter 8

I only own Evelyn and anything that is not associated with Marvel and/or Captain American.

Thank you guys again for the views, favorites and follows. It really means a lot. Thank you :D

* * *

Evelyn's cheeks were sore due to the fact that she had never stopped smiling. The bar they were at didn't exactly have the music or room to dance but Bucky made it work for them to the best of his ability. They conversed among themselves quietly.

"Steve is putting together a special team to take down the Hydra bases," Bucky said, spinning her out before drawing her back in.

"I'm aware. I helped Stark develop a lot of your fun new gadgets and armor. Would it be safe to assume that you will be Steve's right hand man?"

Bucky smirked, "Nope."

"No," Evelyn cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm long range support," Bucky grinned down at her. Evelyn threw back her head laughing.

"Of course! Who could forget your famous sniper capabilities?"

The pair danced well into the night, occasionally stopping at the bar for a drink.

"You know," Evelyn laid her head on his shoulder, "You've always been quite the charmer. It was nice to see you knocked off your game for once."

Bucky's hard chest resonated with the deep chuckle he let loose.

"It's not every day your eyes land one the most beautiful women in the world."

It was Evelyn's turn to laugh then. She smiled and looked up at him, expecting to see his ocean deep blue eyes full of playfulness and teasing. She was almost shocked when he was nothing but serious. His focus completely on her. She shook her head wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"You're only saying that because of the war," she whispered. This was a conversation only between them.

"While that may be a small part of the reason," Evelyn winced, "It's mostly because I mean it."

"We've already had this conversation," Evelyn groaned, "Remember? Notch and bedposts?"

"Well that's because a woman like you deserves more than that," Bucky argued.

Evelyn only rolled her eyes. Bucky took her chin softly and forced her took look him straight in the eye.

"Marry me," he whispered.

Evelyn in complete shock, put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him away. He didn't go far, his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"Bucky, you're insane."

"I've never been more about this before."

"Bucky no, I'm not going to be an army wife, praying every day you make it back safely."

"That's the thing though. I'll be with Steve! It doesn't get any safer than that."

"Bucky please," Evelyn said continuing to dance with him, "Think about what you're asking."

"I have," Bucky admitted quietly. "For a very long time. I just thought it would be when I got back," he removed a compass from the folds of his jacket and flipped it open. Inside was a picture of Evelyn that had been taken when he first enlisted.

"I just never expected to see you so soon," he finished. Evelyn sighed.

"Why would you bring up such a thing," she whispered laying her head once again on his shoulder. The pair swayed softly to the music.

"We have history."

Evelyn snorted.

"You kept watch over Steve, a material instinct that would be great for raising children."

"Oh god," Evelyn moaned in horror. Bucky only laughed. Evelyn looked up to glare at him. Bucky took her face in both of his hands, holding it softly.

"Because I know you, I trust you," he emphasized. "If anything were to happen to me, you would be there. You would take care of me. You keep me grounded, you always have."

There was no denying the truth in his statements. He whispered these things with utter conviction in his deep voice.

"Marry me," Bucky asked again softly. Evelyn placed her hands over his and removed him from her face. There was no denying the heartbreaking look in his eyes.

"I'm not saying no," Evelyn began. "I'll make you a deal, like the promise you made before you left."

"Anything," Bucky pleaded.

"I will marry you," Evelyn paused watching Bucky's eyes light up brighter than Christmas, "if you take out all of the Hydra bases." His face fell in contemplation.

"That's a bit much don't you think," Bucky tried to reason. Evelyn shook her head.

"Three," Bucky bargained.

"Five," Evelyn countered stepping away from him, "take it or leave it."

Bucky sighed dramatically.

"You drive a hard bargain," He said taking her hand and pulling her in again. "Five bases it is."

Evelyn grinned, Bucky's own matched in intensity.

"Come on solider," Evelyn said leading him out. "You kept me out past my bed time. I need to be at the lab in a few hours."

"Yes ma'am."

Bucky wrapped his coat around her shoulders and escorted her to the women's dorms.

When at the door, Evelyn made an attempt to give him the coat back. Bucky put a hand up to stop her.

"It looks better on you anyway," he smirked.

"You're so cheesy."

Bucky only shrugged pulling her close. Evelyn licked her lips as Bucky glanced down at them.

"Can I…" he left the question open. Evelyn nodded. She was too scared to make the first move anyway. Bucky reached up and laid his palm against her cheek. She could feel the rough patches of skin and callouses on his fingers. Slowly, his lips came closer. They were an inch away, his eyes looked hers once more for permission. She nodded. Bucky took that last breath between them and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Butterflies danced in her stomach, her lips tingled with pleasure. Never had she felt like this kissing anyone before. It was only a short, chaste kiss but it meant so much more than that for the couple involved. All too soon it was over. Their eyes met, conveying so many emotions. Evelyn, coughed in embarrassment, her face glowing redder than a Midwestern barn. Bucky smirked endearingly at her behavior.

"I have to get going," Evelyn mumbled looking anywhere but at him. Bucky lifted her chin with a finger.

"I'll see you later," he asked.

Evelyn nodded opening her bedroom door.

"Goodnight Bucky.

"Goodnight Mrs. Barnes."

Evelyn grinned like a madwoman before closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

"Emission signature is unusual," Stark mumbled. He was controlling a pair of robot arms from outside a fortified glass container. Evelyn was right beside him, taking notes and observing quietly. They were experimenting on what looked to be a container of energy. Together, they were trying to figure out what kind of energy HYDRA was harnessing to power their insane weapons and machines of mass destruction. Stark, with the robot arms, lifted a sphere, the size of a pea and indigo in color from the container it was originally held in.

"Alpha and beta ray neutral," Evelyn mumbled writing it down.

"Though I doubt Roger picked up on that."

Evelyn softly kicked him under the desk.

"Don't be rude."

Stark only smirked and continued to focus.

"It seems harmless enough," Howard muttered. One arm was holding the energy sphere, he was inching another to hold it. Evelyn leaned in closer to watch.

"Hard to see what the fuss is about."

The second the other robot hand touched the sphere, it hummed and turned a bright light before completely exploding. The blast was so powerful, it shattered the glass and threw the two scientist back across the room. Evelyn landed with yelp on her backside. Soot covered the tip of her nose and hair was blown all over the place, despite having it up in a clip before. She looked at Howard to make sure he was ok. He looked much like she did,only with a crazy look in his eyes. He slowly pushed himself onto his elbows before looking pointedly at her.

"Write that down," he strained before collapsing completely on the ground. Evelyn threw her head back against the wall. The pair laid there for a few moments collecting their barrings. Evelyn was the first to rise, brushing the glass off her lab coat. Howard continued to lay there, eyes still crazy looking at the ceiling.

"Are you going to live," Evelyn nudged him with her foot.

He nodded, not moving much else. Evelyn glanced over at the clock. It was about time for Steve to get here.

"You have a few small scrapes on your face," Evelyn said bending down, grabbing the man's wrist. She managed to haul him up in to a sitting position.

"Steve should be here about now."

Howard nodded before getting up and shedding the hazmat suit he had been wearing.

"You want to go get him and meet me in the other room?"

"Yeah, just wipe the blood off your face," Evelyn said hanging up her coat and walking out. She ran into Peggy almost immediately.

"What happened to your hair?"

"Stark."

Peggy raised her eyebrow in question. Evelyn waved her off.

"Experiment went wrong."

"Is that why you're bleeding," Peggy asked pointing at Evelyn's forehead. Evelyn reached up and swore when her fingers came in contact.

"The least he could have done was tell me I was bleeding too," Evelyn removed a tissue from the pocket of her pants, pressing it softly to the cut.

The women rounded a bookcase and stopped abruptly. Evelyn's mouth opened in horror, Peggy with her hands on her hips silently seethed.

Steve has his hands on the waist of a blonde woman, who had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and was kissing the life out of him.

"Captain," Peggy roared. Evelyn righted herself and glared at the blonde woman. Steve had the decency to look ashamed.

"We're ready for you, if you're not otherwise occupied." Peggy didn't give him a chance to explain before she headed in the direction of Stark's lab. Evelyn took the lead, as a means to give the two privacy, but not before sending the blonde hussy a death glare.

"Agent Carter, wait," Steve pleaded wiping his mouth. Peggy was having none of it. She marched straight with her hands on her hips.

"Looks like finding a partner wasn't that hard after all," she sassed.

"Peggy, that's not what you thought it was," Steve argued. Evelyn glanced back. Steve was fixing his tie, Peggy still fuming.

"I don't think anything, Captain, not one thing. You always wanted to be a soldier and now you are, just like all the rest."

"Well, what about you and Stark?"

Evelyn laughed to herself. Peggy had told her about the late night fondue talk that had transpired between the three off them before dropping Steve off the night of the liberation.

"How do I know you two haven't been fondue-ing?"

Evelyn almost lost it. She stopped by the guard who was guarding the door to collect herself before turning to look at the fighting pair. Peggy had glanced back at Steve, who wore a cocky expression like he had just won the argument. Peggy turned around, heavily rolling her eyes.

"You still don't know a bloody thing about women," Peggy breezed by her, in to the lab.

Steve looked at Evelyn with a confused and hurt expression. Evelyn indicated her head at the lab door. When Steve was close enough, Evelyn reached up and smacked him on the back of the head. Steve reached up like it actually hurt him.

"Fondue is just cheese and bread stupid," Evelyn said before pushing the door open. Stark was there to immediately greet them.

"He pissed off Carter," Stark asked.

"He thought you guys were fondue-ing," Evelyn said taking her place at his side.

"But fondue is just…"

"I already told him," Evelyn said.

"I didn't think-"Steve reasoned but Howard cut him off.

"Nor should you, pal." Howard shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers and walked around the numerous tables in the room. "The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked."

"I resent that," Evelyn said standing at one of the back tables instead.

"Me," Howard continued like she wasn't in the room, "I concentrate on work, which at the moment is about making sure you and your men don't get killed."

The two men stopped at a table that had armor that had been prepared for Steve's special group. The Howling Commandos, as they liked to be called.

"Carbon polymer," Evelyn said bracing herself on one of the tables. "It should withstand your average German bayonet. Although HYDRA's not going to attack you with pocket knives."

"You take the fun out of everything, why do I keep you around," Howard asked shaking his head in defeat. Evelyn gestured to the rest of the gadgets the put on display.

"By all means, have at it."

"I hear you're kind of attached," Howard knocked on Steve's shield.

"It's handier than you think," Steve defended.

"I-"

"We," Evelyn cut in, though this did not deter Howard.

"-took the liberty of coming up with some options. This one is fun."

Howard pointed to a shield, in the shape of Steve's old one that was much more high tech.

"It's been fitted with electrical relays that allow you to…"

Steve wasn't paying attention, bent down to grab something off the bottom. He lifted a round circle shield.

"What about this one," he asked.

"No, no that on is just a prototype," Howard said.

"What's it made of," Steve asked fitting the shield on his arm

"Vibranium," Evelyn said.

"It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight," Howard butted in. "It's completely vibration absorbent."

Steve had gotten the shield on his arm and was inspecting how it looked and felt.

"How come it's not standard issue?"

"That's the rarest metal on Earth," Evelyn said smacking the hand Howard shot out to keep her quiet. "What you have there, is all we have."

"Are you quite finished Mr. Stark, Agent Archer," Peggy rounded the corner. The time apart did nothing to sooth her anger. "I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business."

Her attitude had not dampened Steve's attitude. He held up the Vibranium shield.

"What do you think," he asked holding it in front of him.

Evelyn saw Peggy's jaw twitch from the pressure of grinding her teeth together. Evelyn reached back in the waistband of her pants and removed the standard issued M1911A1 .45 caliber. She handed the gun to Peggy. With a smirk, she fired off four rounds into the shield before setting the gun down. She sighed in satisfaction.

"Yes, I think it works," Peggy breathed before leaving abruptly. Evelyn glanced over at Howard who was doing a poor job of shielding himself, next to a table of actual shields. Howard turned to glare at her.

"Why would you hand her a gun?"

Evelyn shrugged before walking over to the lab exit.

"She needed to blow off some steam," Evelyn tossed over her shoulder and left.


	9. Chapter 9

I only own Evelyn and anything you see that is not associated with Marvel and/or Captain America.

Wow! Over 1,000 views! You guys are amazing! Also, big thanks to NESSAANCALIME6913 and finish-her for their amazing feedback on this story.

I want to apologize for taking so long to update this. I'm so sorry. I'll try to update more often. :D

* * *

"You probably should have done this prior to actually joining the Army," Peggy watched Evelyn doing push-ups. The younger woman had come to her over a month ago and asked for physical training.

"Technically I'm on Stark's payroll," Evelyn huffed dropping to the ground. Peggy toed her stomach, not to gently.

"Get up, keep moving."

Evelyn groaned in protest, Peggy just nudged her harder.

"When I asked you to help," Evelyn huffed beginning the star jumps, "I didn't think you would be such as dictator."

"Army," was the only thing Peggy said, her hands behind her back.

The room they were in was relatively spacious, about half the length of a football field. It was more recreational for people to stay in shape while stuck in London. There were punching bags, a few weights and a large practice mat for hand to hand combat.

"It is a good thing you are doing this though," Peggy said as Evelyn sat on the ground catching her breath. "Though your marksmen ship needs more work than anything."

Evelyn was a terrible shot, it was no secret. She could calculate wind direction and speed, Earth's rotation and factor in gravity, but even with knowing exactly where the bullet should go, she could never land the shot.

"Yeah well practice makes perfect," Evelyn grumbled moving to the padded ring.

"I suppose that's where Sergeant Barnes comes in?"

Evelyn said nothing but put her hands up in front of her in a defensive stance. Peggy mirrored.

"I'm going to punch you with my right," Peggy instructed, "do not dodge, counter strike."

Peggy did just that, she threw out her right fist, aiming for Evelyn's nose. Evelyn blocked the punch with her left wrist, which was thankfully taped holding it, and threw a punch with her own right. Peggy caught her fist before it made contact. They ran through defensive maneuvers like that for a while. Out of nowhere, while all of the hands were occupied, Peggy shot out her right foot and aimed a kick to Evelyn side. Evelyn braced both of Peggy's hands with her left, and bent her right arm down so that the forearm took most of the damage.

"What the hell was that for," Evelyn glared.

"You need to always be prepared," Peggy said raising their arms and launching a head-butt. Evelyn dropped to her knees to avoid it, rolled on her back and sent both of her legs into Peggy's stomach. The hit never connected, Evelyn scrambled up to her feet, narrowly missing a kick that was aimed at her face. Peggy delivered a right handed hook but Evelyn jumped back and tackled Peggy around her middle, taking both of them to the ground. Evelyn pinned her shoulders down with her hands, straddling Peggy.

"You cannot fight like a brute," Peggy said clearly unamused.

"It's not like I have kind of real training," Evelyn got up, offering her hand. "That was all I saw when Steve got attacked."

"We'll run it again, this time, no surprise attacks," Peggy promised getting into a fighting stance. Evelyn adjusted her stance as well.

As promised, no more random acts of violence came her way. It was well into the evening when they decided to give it a rest and call it quits.

"The boys should be returning soon," Peggy mentioned after the two regrouped having gone their separate ways to their rooms. Evelyn's heart fluttered at the thought of Bucky and their almost engagement. This would be the second HYDRA base the Howling Commandos infiltrated. The first one Bucky had returned completely unscathed. That didn't stop Evelyn from worrying every time he went out though.

The women made it back to the command room and went their separate ways. Peggy going to Colonel Philips, Evelyn to Stark.

He was taking apart a HYDRA based weapon when Evelyn breezed in. He glanced up from what he was doing, back down then he had to do a double take.

"Who did you piss off," he asked.

"Peggy," Evelyn removed a suit of Kevlar armor she was patching together for the Commandos.

"Did she catch you kissing another woman too? That's a nice size bruise on your cheek."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. Howard was such a pain sometimes.

* * *

"You know," Bucky said taking a drink of his beer. They were at the pub again, where he had first proposed the idea of marriage. "I take down my fifth base tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Evelyn teased sipping her own drink. She was wearing a simple red capped sleeve swing dress with a pair of small black kitten heels.

"Are you getting nervous," Bucky asked his trademark smirk in place.

"It's just an engagement, not an actual wedding."

"Oh that hurts," Bucky cried in mock despair, placing a hand over his chest.

"You're such a drama queen," Evelyn rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. Bucky smiled, taking her waist in his hands.

"But you love it all the same."

Evelyn chuckled.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night."

"Oh sweetheart, I'd rather have you to sleep with at night," Bucky whispered hotly in the shell of her ear, placing a small kiss behind it.

"Bucky," Evelyn squealed putting space between them. Bucky was smirking down at her with a look of love and adoration. Evelyn sighed, a wide smile gracing her full lips. She buried her face in his chest, deeply inhaling his familiar, comforting scent.

Bucky swayed them lazily to the soft piano floating from the next room over.

"I am nervous," Evelyn admitted softly, it was almost inaudible. Bucky had heard it though, and looked down at her, his eyebrow quirked. Evelyn toyed with the buttons on his uniform.

"I'm still nervous every time you leave."

Bucky cupped a large hand softly on the back of her head, pressing a kiss to her hair. He didn't let go, rather he pulled her closer.

"Nowhere is safer that with Steve," Bucky said trying to reassure her.

"He's not immortal Bucky, there is always the chance that-"

"Eve," Bucky took both sides of her face, forcing him to look up at him. Her soft earthy eyes met the raging storm in his. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Bucky you can't-"

"Evelyn, please," Bucky pleaded forcefully.

Evelyn pressed her lips together tightly.

"I promise, I will always come back to you," Bucky's eyes searched hers, looking for the doubt that was always hiding in them. Evelyn nodded, not entirely convinced, but this was enough for Bucky.

"Here," Bucky said, removing himself from her, Evelyn watched in confusion as he tugged his dog tags from under his shirt.

"Bucky no. They need those-"

"Evelyn, I don't exactly have the money for a ring that you deserve," Bucky clenched the dog tags tightly in his fist. "Let me give you this. It's the best I can do. I will get you a ring though."

Evelyn cupped her hands over his.

"How about you give them to me when you get back."

Bucky looked at her questioningly. Evelyn shrugged.

"It makes it more official that way."

Bucky grinned his million watt smile before replacing the tags back on his person.

"I guess you're right."

Evelyn laughed before stepping back into his waiting arms. They danced a little later into the night. Evelyn licked her dry lips, biting the bottom one. Bucky released the appendage with his thumb. Evelyn took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I love you," Evelyn declared tenderly.

Bucky pulled her lips to hers, kissing her hard with such feeling that the pair had never experienced before, but had always lurked between them. It was as if an inferno had burst forth, spilling flames of passion.

One of Bucky's hands tangled deeply in her chestnut hair, the other tightly around her waist. Evelyn's own hands found perchance in gripping the lapels of his uniform.

What seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few short moments, the lovers pulled apart, resting their foreheads against one another. Both were heaving deeply.

"I love you too."

* * *

"They're going to be a little later than expected. I thought you might like to know."

Evelyn and Howard were back in the lab, attempting to use the recovered power source from the first HYDRA base Steve infiltrated, and apply it to their own technology. Peggy had entered and startled the working scientist.

"What's happened," Evelyn pushed her goggles up on her head. "Was someone hurt? Are Steve and Bucky ok?"

Peggy smiled.

"They're perfectly fine. The Howling Commandos intercepted a HYDRA transmission. Armin Zola is traveling on a train nearby and they are going to capture him."

Evelyn breathed a small sigh of relief.

"That's good," she nodded glaring at Howard who had been making kissy faces at the mention of Bucky's name. She flicked his ear in retaliation. "Thank you, Peggy."

"Of course," the older agent smiled briefly before taking her leave as quietly as she came.

"You are so immature, you know that right," Evelyn grumbled placing her goggles back on and getting back to work.

It was a few days later that the Howling Commandos returned to London with a bound stranger. He had a large bulbous head, a thinning hairline of ginger hair, beady blue eyes framed by a large pair of horn rimmed glasses.

"Dr. Zola, welcome," Colonel Philips greeted with an enormous amount of sarcasm. "Let me show you to your suit."

A group of four armed guards took Dr. Zola away. Evelyn noticed the faraway look on Steve's face. She grew concerned when he waved off Peggy and stood stiffly in front of Evelyn.

"Steve, where is Bucky?"

"Evelyn," Steve said gently. A tear leaked out of his baby blue eyes, he softly pulled his childhood friend close to him. It didn't register to Evelyn what he was implying. Out of nowhere, lighting struck deep in her heard and she let out a sob. Steve hugged her to him tighter. Her chest constricted tightly, making it hard for her to breathe. Hot tears cascaded freely down her cheeks, wetting Steve's uniform. Neither of them cared. Everyone else had left them to grieve together.

Steve's large shoulder muffled most of Evelyn's anguished cries. Her shoulders were shaking so hard, both of them moved because of the motion. Evelyn began to hyperventilate. Steve pulled away.

"Evelyn," he pleaded a few stray tears on the apples of his cheeks. "Evelyn please. You have to breathe."

Evelyn only cried harder, moving from him and curled up in a ball, her head between her legs propped up against a wall. She shook her head vehemently. Steve scooped her up gently, holding her closely. Evelyn continued to cry into her hands. She didn't register, or care what he was doing. She had lost Bucky.

Steve made his way to the women's dorms without interruption. By now, everyone had heard the news.

Steve sat with his back against the headboard of her bed, holding Evelyn to him. Her back was pressed to his front where her sobs were slowly dying down. The occasional sniff broke the silence between them.

"I think I'm ok now," Evelyn's voice was hoarse and broken.

"Are you sure?"

Evelyn shook her head no, laughing.

"Thank you, Steve. For being here."

"He was my best friend too."

This brought a fresh wave of tears to Evelyn's eyes. She let them slip silently.

"What happened?"

"We intercepted a transmission from HYDRA…" Steve launched into the heartbreaking tale. Evelyn remained quiet thought the whole ordeal.

"It was an accident Evelyn," Steve pleaded.

Evelyn squeezed his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I know Steve. I don't blame you," she whispered. She sat up.

"I need to go to bed."

"Are you going to be ok, being alone?"

"I don't really have much of a choice," Evelyn laughed bitterly. "Thank you again, Steve."

Steve stood from the bed. He watched Evelyn lay on her pillows, curling into one, her back turned away from him.

"If you need me, Evelyn..."

"I know Steve," Evelyn whispered. The sound was heartbreaking. Steve nodded, though she couldn't see him. He let himself out of the room as quietly as he could. He took note of her shaking shoulders. She was crying again. What he didn't see though, that Evelyn had removed a brown leather jacket that had outlived the original owner.


	10. Chapter 10

I only own Evelyn and anything you see here that is not owned by Marvel and/or Captain America.

A lot of apologies are in order. I'm sorry, this chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted to separate the two. This is basically the end of the first Captain America movie.

Next, I am not abandoning this story. Please don't think that because of my not so frequent updates. This story just grew out of nowhere for me, and now that I am getting to where I can express more creativity with it, I am updating a little slower than I was before because everything was movie based. I am not losing interest, just doing more deeper plotting. Another reason I was hesitant with updating was the emotion of this chapter and what is to come next. Bucky 'died' and Steve will too. We know that's not the end, but it's still an emotional ride.

Thank you A. for your amazing review and no longer being a "silent reader." I'mso very glad I got to hear your voice and hopefully this note clears up a few things for you :D

A side note, I just saw Civil War and ASDFJKL! Dat airport scene doe! The feels!

Now that this note is almost the length of the story it's for...continue...

* * *

It was well past dark when Evelyn finally removed herself from her bed, Bucky's jacket wrapped tightly around her. With a heavy heart, she made her way over to the pub where Bucky had proposed to her. Due to the war, the place had been bombed and it was mostly ruins. A former shell of the place it had once been, memories wrapped inside.

Evelyn treaded carefully though the debris and made her way over to Steve, who sat alone at a table across from the blackened bar. If he saw or heard her, he didn't acknowledge her. He was focused on a glass of hard liquor, a million miles away in his thoughts and sorrows.

Evelyn numbly grabbed the long neck bottle, and downed a few mouthfuls of the bitter liquid. It burned like fire down her throat, catching her breath. To her credit, she did not cough. Slamming the bottle down, she reached to the bar, extracting a glass, and took a seat across from Steve. Her brain was starting to fog, her misery dissipating. This was exactly what she needed. She was thankful she didn't partake in alcohol often so she could succumb easy.

Evelyn poured a full cup and downed half, inebriation taking hold.

"He really loved you, you know," Steve said softly. Evelyn jumped in surprise, she had almost forgot he was there. Her hand rested over the rim of her cup, her whisky, red rimed eyes gazed into the glass. Not really seeing, just looking.

"Before every mission," Steve said, "He would always say, 'Steve, if I don't make it back, tell her I love her'".

Evelyn's heart broke all over. A few tears leaked down her cheeks. She just shot the rest of her glass and poured her another one.

"He really had for a long time too."

"Steve please stop," Evelyn pleaded softly.

"You should know Evelyn."

Evelyn slowly sipped her drink this time. Her head was swimmingly pleasantly. She focused more on that than Steve. It didn't stop the few tears from escaping. Evelyn slouched ungracefully in her seat, her head lolling to the side. She continued to play with her glass.

"He never bedded those girls because of you. It was only to make you jealous. He really just wanted your attention." Steve looked at her heartbreakingly.

"It started when we met," Steve licked his lips. "When I was getting beat up, you punched that guy in the nose."

Evelyn snorted in her glass, mid drink.

"I didn't know what I was doing, I just wanted him to stop," Evelyn admitted.

"Well when you left, Bucky, who had seen the whole thing, asked about you constantly."

"He saw you getting beat up and didn't help you? What a punk," Evelyn smiled softly.

"He was on his way," Steve defended. "But he never stopped asking about you."

"Yeah and then when I finally met him for the first time," Evelyn laughed, "the first thing he said to me was, 'are you as good in bed as you are punching men?'"

"And you turned right back around and left," Steve laughed wholeheartedly.

"Who says that to someone they just meet," Evelyn cried in good humor. They shared a good laugh together.

"He was actually embarrassed after he said it," Steve admitted. "I asked him about it and he said he panicked. He had no idea what he was going to say to you, but that probably wasn't it."

The pair of friend laughed once more in remembrance. Evelyn poured another drink for herself. She was well beyond drunk at this point.

"I was so ecstatic to hear that he had finally proposed to you though," Steve whispered. Evelyn's sadness returned full force. Her heart skipped a beat. "My two best friends, tying the knot together."

"Yeah," Evelyn said sullenly molding in with the chair, releasing a great sigh.

Steve reached down and pulled something from his pocket.

"He gave these to me before every mission," He said placing the metal chain on the table in front of Evelyn. "I never understood it. He wouldn't tell me."

Evelyn traced Bucky's name in the dog tags with the tip of her index finger. 'James Buchanan Barnes'.

"He was going to give me these instead of a ring," Evelyn murmured. "He tried to before the last mission, I didn't think he had already decided he was going to give me these all along."

"You should keep them then."

Evelyn only nodded, continuing to trace the information inscribed on the tags.

It was silent again between the friends, both basking in the memory of their fallen friend.

Another set of footsteps broke the reprieve. Steve looked over his shoulder, Evelyn didn't look away from the dog tags. Steve sniffed before reaching and pouring himself another drink.

"Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, it would affect my cells."

"It creates a protective system of regeneration and healing," Evelyn mumbled.

"Which means," Steve shook his head, "I can't get drunk."

This didn't stop him from taking a huge drink anyway.

"You metabolism," Peggy said pulling up a stool between them, "burns four times faster than the average person. He though it could be one of the side effects."

"Which means it sucks to be you right now," Evelyn snidely remarked.

"Stark is rubbing off on you too much," Peggy bit out looking her Evelyn in slight disgust and pity. Evelyn shrugged, the motion making her dizzy and sway.

"It wasn't your fault," Peggy said softly to Steve.

"Did you read the report?"

"Yes," Peggy nodded once.

"Then you know that's not true," Steve said bitterly.

"You did everything you could," Peggy reassured. "Did you believe in your friend? It your fiancé?

Evelyn and Steve looked at Peggy in mixed emotion. Confusion, anger, despair, to name a few.

"Did you respect him," Peggy continued. "Stop blaming yourself. Stop wallowing in misery. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damned well must have thought you were worth it."

Peggy addressed Evelyn directly.

"And him to ask for your hand alone, you must have meant the world to him. And this is how you honor him."

Evelyn looked away in shame.

"I'm going after Schmidt," Steve declared. "I'm not going to stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured."

"You won't be alone," Evelyn whispered softly emptying her last glass. After a few beats of silence, Peggy left. It was just the friend again.

"I don't envy you right now," Steve said slightly grinning.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You are defiantly going to feel that hangover in the morning."

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day. Evelyn's face was buried into the porcelain throne.

"Asshole Rogers," Evelyn moaned in pain, her forehead rested on her forearms. She had thrown up all of yesterday's meals, not that she had much to begin with. Dry heaving was a bitch.

Steve had walked her back to her room shortly after Peggy had left, the bottle of alcohol between them had emptied.

"I am never drinking again," Evelyn rolled on her back on the cold tiled floor, draping and arm over her eyes. Her face was fevered, her whole body covered in sweat. She was thankful she didn't turn the lights on, and found her way to the toilet. Her stomach ached and pulsed in pain from the dry heaving.

It was late evening before she crawled from her bathroom. The sunset bathed the room in a deep orange. Evelyn's eyes narrowed at the intrusion. It was too damn bright for her right now. Glancing around the room, her eyes caught a green journal lying on her bedside. Evelyn wracked her brain, trying to remember when she started it. She massaged her forehead before actually picking the journal up. Immediately she threw it down. In her drunken stupor last night, she had recreated Erskine's serum.

Evelyn locked the offending article in the stand beside her bed, and backed away. Dr. Erskine trusted her with that knowledge as a means of keeping the peace. In her drunken state, she recreated it for a means of revenge. God, she was so ashamed of herself. The good doctor would have been too. Evelyn slid down the wall opposite of the locked stand, her gaze never wavering.

Dr. Erskine would have been heartbroken to see the vengeful thoughts swimming in her head.

* * *

Howard found Evelyn simultaneously doodling in a notebook and tinkering with Steve's motorbike.

"Normal people are usually asleep at this hour," Howard startled the girl. Evelyn shrieked, dropping her pen and wrench.

"In the morning, what are you doing Evelyn?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Evelyn replied, closing the notebook, turning her full attention to the machine.

"Thinking about the HYDRA attack," Howard asked. He busied himself with nothing in particular.

"What HYDRA attack," Evelyn asked wiping her hands on a grease rag. Howard looked at her thoughtfully.

"That's right you weren't there last night."

"What's going on," Evelyn persisted taking a seat.

"You're friend Steve is going to get us all killed."

Howard saw her visibly tense.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Evelyn held up a hand in protest of his explanation.

"What all did I miss," Evelyn asked.

"Steve, suggested going head first into HYDRA's last Alps base. Philips liked it. Steve gets caught, H.C. breaks through the glass, and we attack."

"We?"

"Agent Carter has deemed you worthy for field work," Stark said. Evelyn paled considerably.

"I'm not in the army though," she protested.

"You kind of are. We are kind of employed with them."

"Christ Stark, I can't go out there," Evelyn cried. "I'm a lost cause."

"Hey," Howard placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. You're going to be ok. I promise. Just..." Howard sighed deeply. "Do it for Barnes."

Evelyn's muddy eyes hardened, a fire begin to burn deeply inside her. She nodded fiercely.

The lab doors busted open. Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Agent Archer," Peggy said, her hands on her hips. "Suit up. We have a HYDRA base to disassemble."

"Yes ma'am," Evelyn scrambled to her feet, grabbing her green journal, clutching it tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this has taken me a while to update. :(

I do not own anything you see associated with Marvel/Captain America. All rights belong to them.

* * *

"Steve has gone on ahead of us. From there he, will rendezvous with the Howling Commandos within HYDRA's base," Peggy explained to Evelyn softly.

From London, they had reached HYDRA's last base within the Alps and were awaiting their signal.

"Then a group will go ahead of us, breaking the doors and making us a path."

"Peggy I really don't think I can do this," Evelyn said swallowing a lump of fear. She clutched the M1928A1 Thompson .45, the standard army rifle, tightly against her. Peggy glanced at the smaller woman.

"Evelyn, we have been training for this."

"This is a moving target!"

Peggy looked at Evelyn in confusion.

"Should I be concerned that you're not bothered that you are shooting at living, breathing person?"

"They're bad people," Evelyn argued pouting, putting the butt of the gun to her shoulder, keeping it down.

Peggy smirked at her response.

"We're in," Colonel Phillips radio screeched beside them, "Assault team go!"

"MOVE OUT!"

"Stay close to me, aim chest high and don't get killed," Peggy said marching forward. "Do it for Barnes."

This was all the motivation Evelyn needed. She steeled her emotions, gripped the gun tighter and marched forward with a purpose.

"Keep your spacing," A soldier shouted to her right but Evelyn ignored him.

She dodged to the right of a blue ray of light that came from one of the HYDRA soldiers. Raising the gun, Evelyn breathed in, aimed and pulled the trigger.

It wasn't a perfect shot, landing in the soldiers' stomach rather than the heart she was aiming for, but it did the trick. The HYDRA soldier collapsed with a cry. Evelyn steadied her gun, took aim, and fired again. A path was beginning to form.

They were nearing the base entrance, HYDRA soldiers were retreating slowly.

Dirt, ashes and smoke fogged the scene. Evelyn pushed her way forward. A team went on ahead of her to make sure the path was clear. They waved her on ahead. Peggy was still beside her when they managed to make it into the base. Their numbers has dwindled, they had lost a lot of men.

"This way," Peggy said taking a right. Evelyn followed close behind her with another team of men bringing up the rear. As they turned, they came face a man decked out in black fatigues outline in chrome. Mounted on his arms were two flamethrowers, a product of HYDRA's advance technology. The man was spraying the fire wildly.

Side by side, Peggy and Evelyn raised their guns, taking aim and unleashing a barrage of bullets. The HYDRA soldier didn't stand a chance and erupted in a pit of flames, falling dead. They rushed further into the base. They almost collided with Steve. He looked Evelyn in shock.

"Evelyn, what are you doing here?"

"This is not the time Steve," Evelyn pleaded. Steve nodded once.

"You're late," he addressed Peggy then. She breathed heavily. Whether from the adrenaline, or her enormous crush of Captain America, no one knew. The tension between the two was palpable. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Weren't you about too…" Peggy coughed lightly.

"Right," Steve said taking off.

"Just kiss him already," Evelyn muttered softly taking off to follow her friend.

Schmidt was already taking off in an enormous black jet that dominated most of the room. This must have been the, 'Valkyrie.' This was HYDRA's weapon against all who opposed them. Evelyn glanced around the large room. Soldiers from both sides flitted all over the place. Her eyes landed on a black polished coupe. It was too well kept to be an ordinary vehicle. This must have been Schmidt's personal car. Evelyn zig zagged her way to the car, keeping a random pattern to avoid being hit with the multiple gun fire going on around her. She met Colonel Philips and Peggy at the car.

"Looks like it's our lucky day," Phillips said spotting the keys in the ignition.

"Care to go for a spin," Evelyn smirked.

Colonel Phillips hopped into the driver seat, the women squishing in the back. The car purred softly to life and shot off like a speeding bullet when the gas was hit. They raced through the battlefield, barely dodging bodies. The group pulled up beside Steve, who was attempting to chase Schmidt on foot.

"Get in," Colonel Philips shouted. Steve quickly hopped in, the Colonel taking off before he was completely sat down.

Colonel Phillips pushed the car faster, they were slowly catching up the jet. Evelyn's heart dropped when she noticed that the jet had sped up. They were lagging behind now. Colonel Phillips pushed a red button to his right on the dash. The car lurched forward, pushing the passengers back. They were gaining on the jet again. Steve stood up in his seat has they neared the back wheels.

"Keep it steady," Steve ordered.

"Wait," Peggy shouted. He turned to look at her. She grabbed one of the straps of his uniform, pulling him close. They met in a gentle kiss. It was short and sweet, the pair pulling apart after seconds together. Evelyn grinned like a mad woman. It was about damn time.

"Go get him," Peggy smirked. Steve, who looked a little star stuck, glanced down at the Colonel.

"I'm not kissing you," he growled keeping his eyes on the road. Evelyn laughed loudly.

"Go Steve," Evelyn said smiling. He only nodded, glancing at Peggy again. They were right under the jet now. Steve strapped his shield to his back, climbing over the passenger door carefully. One of the back propeller blades nicked his shield. Everyone ducked in cautious fear. Another propeller blade stuck the headlight of the car.

Evelyn held her breath as Steve leaped from the moving car. At the same time, Colonel Phillips turned sharply to the left. The car did a complete one eighty turn, smoke coming from the tires from the breaks being applied. Evelyn looked over her shoulder at the approaching cliff ledge. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest. The car's back wheels dangled off the end, but they were safe. Evelyn turned to look at the retreating jet, praying her friend would put an end to this madness.

"Come on, we need to get to the communication tower inside," Colonel Phillips barked. He shifted the car in gear and they took off back to the HYDRA base. Thank god for front wheel drive.

Bodies were scattered everywhere, most of them being HYDRA.

"This way sir," a nameless soldier ushered the group inside the main building. Evelyn climbed the steps with trepidation. Who knows what could happen to Steve.

Jim Morita of the Howling Commandos had taken residence over the main board.

"Anything," Evelyn asked breathlessly. Jim shook his head. Evelyn sighed leaning against the wall.

It was silent in the room. Peggy and Colonel Phillips stood a few feet away, conversing silently together. Evelyn was on the wall opposite of them. Her left arms was across her chest, her right, playing with a set of dog tags hanging around her neck and one foot propped on the wall behind her.

There was nothing but soft static filling the deafening silence in the room. A buzz sounded. Everyone turned to look at the communication board.

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers," Steve's voice filled the room. Evelyn pushed herself off the wall and rushed over. Peggy looked up in shock. "Do you read me?"

"Captain Rogers, what is…" Jim never finished his sentence before Peggy shoved him out of the way. Evelyn stood beside Peggy, bracing herself on the console.

"Steve, is that you," Peggy asked.

"Are you alright," Evelyn demanded.

"Peggy! Eve! Schmidt's dead," Steve yelled.

"What about the plane," Peggy asked.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"That's a bit tougher to explain," Steve admitted.

"What's going on," Evelyn asked. With his enhanced mind, Steve should have no problem landing the plane.

"Give me your coordinates. We'll find you a safe landing site," Peggy asked typing on the board.

"There's not going to be a safe landing," Steve said.

"What," Evelyn breathed.

"But I can try to force it down," Steve continued.

"I'll get Howard on the line…"

"Steve," Evelyn cut in. "Listen to me very carefully. You need too…"

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York."

"Steve just listen to me," Evelyn begged.

"Evelyn there isn't time. I got to put her in the water."

"Steve no," Evelyn shouted.

"Please, don't do this," Peggy pleaded desperately. "We have time. We can work it out." Her voice was shaking, close to breaking with tears.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. "

"Steve, please, listen to me," Evelyn argued again.

"Evelyn…Peggy…this is my choice," Steve said. Evelyn could hear the catch in his voice. He was afraid. Tears built up in Evelyn's eyes. She lowered her head. She didn't see Peggy's eyes glossing over with tears. With a sob, Evelyn turned her back to the board and slid down, drawing her knees up tightly to her chest. One arm wrapped around her knees, the other over her head. She shook violently with sobs.

"Evelyn, Bucky would have been proud of you today," Steve said. Evelyn released a loud sob. She had just lost Bucky, now Steve. Evelyn pulled herself in tighter.

"Peggy," Steve addressed.

"I'm here," Peggy breathed softly.

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

Peggy inhaled sharply. "Alright. A week, next Saturday at the Stork Club."

Evelyn heard her voice gently cracking with sorrow.

"You go it."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

Evelyn softly chuckled. The poor guy had two left feet. She sniffed, taking a breath of much need air.

"I'll show you how," Peggy smiled humorlessly through tears of her own. "Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow," Steve compromised. "I'd hate to step on your…"

The communication shut off. Static filled the air once again.

"Steve," Peggy asked. Only static answered back. Evelyn's eyes burned with a fresh onslaught of tears.

"Steve," Peggy whispered brokenly into the mic. That was enough for Evelyn. To hear Peggy, a strong sure woman, who Evelyn looked up to and revered greatly, whisper in a high pitched broken plea for her love, shattered something in her chest. It was almost as bad as losing Bucky.

"Steve," Peggy begged again. She was crying softly now. Peggy sniffed and her voice shook. Together, the two women not only mourned a war hero, but they mourned a childhood friend of one and a lover of another.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, this one was kind of hard write. I took a lot of creative liberties with this one. I'm also re watching the Winter Soldier, and it's going to be a bitch, but I think I got this. I promise, we are getting to the romance. I did warn that it was going to be a slow burn. But thank you, everyone, for sticking with me in this. We're at 3,500 views, 43 followers and 22 favorites. You guys are so amazing! :D

I only own Evelyn and nothing associated with Marvel/Captain America.

* * *

May 8, 1945 the Allies accepted Germany's surrender. It was a week after Hitler's suicide and almost everyone was celebrating in the streets. They were a few strays who mourned the loss of family members. There was one who mourned most of all.

After the death of both of her childhood friends, Evelyn took some time to herself and migrated back to her own country. Evelyn held herself up in the room where they transformed Steve into the super soldier. She was hunched over a desk, scribbling profusely in a green journal. Her hands ran through her dark auburn hair, mussing it up from its previously flat disposition. Evelyn sighed heavily, reclining in her chair.

"What am I doing," Evelyn breathed. In front of her sat Dr. Erskine's complete super serum written in a beaten up green journal. Rage, anger, and vengeance fueled thoughts had driven her to fully recreate a symbol of peace.

"Erskine would be so ashamed of me," Evelyn whispered to no one. Her eyes slid over to another journal, red in color. This one was filled with machine designs to take the place of human counterparts. This was something she was doing alone, no one else needed to know. The machine was constructed to monitor levels while she was in the serum chamber. It was to track her vitals and maintain the Vita-ray output in a steady stream. It was all in theory, there was no sure way to tell if it would work.

Evelyn's hot whisky eyes slid to the last journal, one cloaked in black. Another machine was hidden among the pages. This one was much more dangerous. It was a device, using electroshock therapy to, in theory, wipe her memory of Erskine's serum. The nodes targeted primarily the hippocampus and the neostriatum for memory and recall.

A large box sat on the far right wall. Inside were journals, diaries, and photo albums galore. If the memory wiping process did work, she would forget everything. Everything in that box was every memory Evelyn could recall, every detail she could remember, described the best she could with corresponding photographs if they were available for the written memories.

Evelyn was more than prepared to go through with this. She only lacked true convention. The serum was supposed to enhance everything inside of her. If she went through with this, her head clouded with revenge, that feeling would only be enhance.

Evelyn was not an evil person by nature, Dr. Erskine had seen this from the beginning. She was just in a dark place at the time. It was possible that the serum would not have any effect on these passing feelings. Either way, if this was done, even in a way that she didn't want it to be, there was no going back.

That's what frightened her the most. If something went wrong, there was no going back. If everything was ok, there was still no going back.

Evelyn locked herself in the lab for days. She had been in constant contact with Howard the entire time, though he had no idea what she was doing. He was searching for Steve's plane. The energy source HYDRA used, that had been on the plane at the time, had been found. But that was where the energy signatures ended. They were still looking for Steve.

Bucky's body had never been recovered either. Since his fall, small extraction teams had been sent out to look for anything from a fully alive and kicking soldier, to the smallest body part or bone. Nothing had ever turned up. This bothered Evelyn more than it should of. That doesn't mean an animal didn't run off with it either.

The world needed protection. The Second World War had just ended but that doesn't mean another one won't happen. The world needed someone, if Steve couldn't do it. Schmidt was gone, Zola was captured, what head was going to take their place?

* * *

"It's called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D for short," Peggy explained to Evelyn. They were back at Camp Leigh. The place had been transformed immensely, new technology had been brought in courtesy of Stark no doubt.

"You've been busy while I've been away," Evelyn mused taking it all in. "Where is Howard?"

"Still looking," Peggy whispered, pursing her lips tightly together. "Which is why we need you."

A pair of armed guards opened a set of double doors for the two women. They stepped to balcony that over looked a vast room filled with well advanced technology. A few scientist were milling around, attempting to look busy. Evelyn could clearly see they didn't know what they were doing, or what they were supposed to be doing.

"This is most of the technology that was recovered from the HYDRA bases we've infiltrated. The SSR, now being S.H.I.E.L.D.'s scientific division, we are tasked with researching these advanced weapons, much like we were doing before."

"We," Evelyn mused crossing her arms, a smirk painted across her face. "You weren't tossed to the other side of the room by pure energy."

"You're hair looked atrocious that day."

"Appreciate the compliment Peggy."

The older woman smirked in response.

"With Stark otherwise occupied on a mission of his own," Peggy explained bracing herself on the metal railing, "We need someone who can whip these scientist into shape, someone who can take the lead in this division and oversee all of this. What better person than Stark's right hand man?"

Evelyn crossed her arms tightly over her chest, contemplating.

"Why S.H.I.E.L.D," she asked.

"One pure principal," Peggy replied. Evelyn looked at her expectantly.

"Protection."

Evelyn nodded.

"Consider it done," Evelyn turned walking out of the door.

"Of course there is a catch," Peggy was handed a thick manila folder from one of the guards on the outside.

"Should I reconsider my standing in all of this?"

"I should hope not," Peggy breathed uneasily. Evelyn quirked an eyebrow. Peggy was nervous; Peggy was never nervous. Evelyn looked at her friend closely then. Peggy licked her lips in anticipation before handing the thick file to Evelyn. In a large red box, it was stamped, 'Operation Paperclip.'

"Formally known as Operation Oversight," Peggy inclined her head for Evelyn to open the file. Evelyn did, almost dropping it. Arnim Zola glared back at her through his beady, dark glasses. Evelyn took a shaky breath. This man was responsible for Bucky's death. He was Schmidt's right hand man, in charge of all of the technology of HYDRA and god knew what else.

"What the hell is this Peggy," Evelyn seethed.

"It was Phillips idea."

"I don't care who thought of it, I want to know why," Evelyn demanded, closing the file, tossing it haphazardly on a nearby counter-top.

Peggy at least at a small sense of decency to look ashamed, though not in the wrong.

"Despite yours and Stark's best efforts before-"

Evelyn scoffed, tossing her head back, rolling her eyes.

"We weren't getting anywhere. Operation oversight has recruited well over fifteen hundred German scientist, technicians and engineers from around the world-"

"Including HYDRA," Evelyn seethed. Peggy released a deep sigh. Her eyes were tired.

"I know you don't like it, not only on a patriotic level but on a personal one as well. They are probably the only ones that know what any of that technology in there is capable of. Most were prisoners of their own country and this is their freedom. Their way to right the wrongs they may have done."

"Not Zola, the cockroach."

"Evelyn please reconsider," Peggy beseeched. Evelyn did, for all about three seconds.

"I can't do it Peggy," Evelyn said. "That one man alone has taken so much from me, I can't work with him, least of all professionally. What would Steve think about all of this," Evelyn gestured wildly to the doors behind them. This stuck a nerve deep within Peggy. Her eyes narrowed and hardened.

"Steve isn't here," Peggy whispered.

"It's a damn good thing he isn't, too."

Evelyn stormed out of the camp and all the way back home. Protection her ass. This was all of the motivation she needed to get started on a plan of her own.

* * *

"What exactly are you doing Evelyn," Howard asked.

It had been a month since Evelyn rejected working with the newly appointed S.H.I.E.L.D. division. Howard had just got back from a fruitless search. They met at Stark Tower in New York in the dead of night.

"Please tell me you have a damn good reason for this Evelyn," Howard begged in exhaustion.

"I'm working on a side project."

"A side project," He asked unamused.

"Sort of," Evelyn looked away bashfully. "It's still going towards the cause of course."

"That you need thousands of dollars' worth of technology for?"

"Howard trust me on this," Evelyn pleaded.

"I can't if you don't tell me what's going on."

Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache coming on quickly.

"Howard, I cannot and will not work with Zola. I adamantly refuse to be in the same city as him. I'm still helping out the cause, just away from everyone."

Howard started at her, his hands on his hips.

"I don't like this one bit," Howard moaned, scrubbing a hand across his face.

"Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me," Evelyn argued.

"Of course not," Howard collapsed in his chair behind a grand wooden desk. Evelyn braced her hands, shoulders width apart in front of her.

"Then please, let me do this," Evelyn begged.

Howard tinkered with an ink pen, rolling it between his hands. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke again.

"Send me a list of whatever you need, where you want it sent."

Evelyn beamed, her smile wide, flashing her pearly whites. Howard didn't see the havoc brewing like a dark storm in her eyes.

"Thank you Howard."

"Half of material cost is coming out of your check though," he threatened, pointing a long finger at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"I want to be a part of this division, but I don't want anything to do with Operation Paperclip," Evelyn glared across the desk at Colonel Phillips.

"I understand that you have a deep rooted personal issue with Zola but we do not have time for petty disputes, Agent Archer."

"I understand that Colonel, but I also know that I am a very valuable asset to this division and it would be a shame for me to quit completely."

"It's my understanding that you are on Stark's payroll anyhow," Colonel Phillips shot back harshly.

"Who is currently employed with you to a degree."

The Colonel glared at her deeply, his age lines deepening.

"I'm not asking for much. I want to help in any way I can, but I'm requesting to do it off base. I just need unlimited, unrestricted access to the base at all time for materials."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can help and you know it," Evelyn all but growled at the older man.

"Being with the Army sure grew you some big balls didn't it, Archer?"

"You don't know the half of it. Do we have a deal?"

The Colonel sat up straighter, folding his withered hands in front of him.

"I don't like the sound of this Archer."

"But bringing in enemy scientist sure did?"

"OK, we have a deal. But I want results," Colonel Phillips compromised.

"Of course, Colonel. Have I ever been wrong?"


End file.
